Los Angeles mon amour
by Lilyep
Summary: Peu de temps après le Jrock Revolution, Miyavi est toujours à Los Angeles, en compagnie de Yoshiki qui lui sert de guide dans cette grande ville. Crime, amitié, amour peutêtre qui sait? A lire absolument!
1. Le cri

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Ohayo everybody!!!!!_

_Comment n'ava? Ici Lily-chan, de retour pour une nouvelle fic!_

_Et non, pas forcément humoristique pour l'instant... ça devait être un OS... j'en suis à 12 chapitres et c'est pas fini... bref!_

_Cette fic ce situe à peu près maintenant, qlqs temps après le festival J-rock Revolution organisé par Yoshiki fin mai. Le lieu? Los Angeles bien sûr! On se trouve ici dans un grand hôtel où Yoshiki a décidé de rester, histoire d'être plus proche de Miyavi qui y réside pour quelques temps encore, et prendre des psoeudos vacances, loin de sa villa._

_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous!!!_

Chapitre1: _**Le cri:**_

Un hurlement de douleur vint déchirer le silence de l'hôtel... Il était tard, très tard, tout était désert... Une ombre furtive glissa hors d'une chambre, se mettant à courir rapidement... elle s'enfuyait...

Réveillés par le cri, certains clients ouvrirent leur porte, poussés pour certains par un semblant de peur, d'autres par une cruelle mais ô combien humaine curiosité malsaine...

Et puis, qqn osa entrer dans la chambre, la porte était encore ouverte, il se précipita, terrifié... Et lui aussi poussa un cri, de stupeur, de détresse... Miyavi était là, quasi nu, gisant sur le sol alors qu'une impressionnante mare de sang se formait autour de lui. Son corps était agité de soubressauts, ses mains jointes sur son abdomen où plusieurs plaies profondes s'étalaient, béantes malgré le soin qu'il apportait à les comprimer, ses mains glissant sur son torse ensanglanté. De ridicules bulles carmin éclataient régulièrement au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il suffocait, un liquide au goût métalique emplissant sa bouche. Il toussa.

L'homme qui était entré sembla enfin reprendre quelque peu ses esprits, se précipitant sur le corps meurti de son ami, appelant vainement au secours, les gens ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger.

-ça va aller, t'en fais pas!

-Yo... Yoshiki... balbutia lamentablement le blessé.

-Shhh, ne parle pas. Ils vont appeler les secours, ça va aller...

L'aîné tremblait, les mains lui aussi pleines de sang, ne sachant que faire. Il se mordit les lèvres, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir fait venir l'artiste ici, à Los Angeles... et s'il mourrait? ça serait SA faute...

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme, diluant par endroit le liquide rouge qui commençait à coaguler quelque peu. Il arrivait de moins en moins à respirer, il avait mal, il étouffait... il se sentait mourir...

-Je... je veux pas... mou... mourir... souffla-t-il péniblement entre deux hocquets.

-Tu vas pas mourir! Tu m'entends?! Je te le promets, tu vas pas mourir!!!

Sa voix se voulait rassurante, convaincue... mais elle était paniquée, il était paniqué... Bon sang, mais que faisaient les secours??!

Yoshiki passa encore quelques minutes auprès du jeune homme, essayant uniquement de le calmer, de se calmer et de le maintenir en vie... Mais Miyavi se sentait partir de plus en plus... il n'arrivait plus à lutter, il n'avait plus la force... il ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscient...

-Non... NON! hurla L'homme. Miyavi! Réveille-toi bon sang!!!

Il lui fila des baffes, le secoua... rien y fit, le jeune homme restait muet...Yoshiki éclata en sanglots...

C'est ce tableau que trouvèrent les ambulanciers à leur arrivée, séparant avec peine l'aîné de son ami qui respirait à peine... il fallait faire vite...

----------

Voilou! C'est tout!

Je sais, c'est assez court mais j'ai volontairement décidé de faire des chapitres relativement courts parce que je me connais... j'ai la flemme de taper les textes trop longs...

Un petit avis est le bienvenu!

Kisu!

Lilys


	2. Souffle de vie

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Kikoo!_

_Ravie d'avoir eu quelques reviews!!!!_

_Voici déjà la suite! Si si, j'vous jure!!! Vu qu'il y a déjà pas mal de chapitres d'écrits, je pense mettre à jour assez régulièrement... Bref, bonne lecture à tous!!!!_

Chapitre 2: _**Souffle de vie:**_

Les lumières tourbillonaient dans l'ambulance, les révèrebères se succédaient à toute allure, il n'y prêtait pas attention. Ses yeux étaient captivés par le corps de son ami... Le masque à oxygène cachait son beau visage, l'hémoragie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et la vivacité des ambulanciers à essayer de le soigner, leurs cris, leur inquiétude visible ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Ses mains tremblaient, il allait devenir dingue...

Après de longues minutes, l'ambulance s'immobilisa enfin et tout alla terriblement vite... On se croyait dans un film, les cris des médecins, la précipitation générale... et puis finalement, ces deux portes closes, cette interdiction de passer... Il resta planté là, tremblant, couvert de sang et totalement perdu.

-Monsieur? Monsieur?!

Une main essayait de le tirer en arrière mais il ne réagissait pas. Ces panneaux blancs en face de lui, ce qu'il y avait derrière... et s'il ne revenait jamais vivant?

-Il ne faut pas rester ici. Venez monsieur.

Yoshiki suivit la jeune infirmière comme un automate. Il était sourd aux bruits ambiants, aveugle aussi... il se faisait dévisager par tous, chose qu'il adorait habituellement par dessus tout... Mais il ne remarquait rien. Son environnement semblait s'effacer autour de lui et il s'assit machinalement, attendant sans trop savoir quoi... Et le temps passa, son esprit flottant, il ne se rendait plus compte de rien... On l'appela.

-Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé? lui demanda un médecin en s'asseyant à con bureau.

Yoshiki secoua la tête, le regard encore un peu dans le vague.

-Il va vivre? demanda-t-il simplement d'une voix d'outre-tombe, redoutant la réponse.

-Difficile à dire... nous avons réussit à le stabiliser mais il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer...

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe sur l'homme... il n'allait peut-être pas survivre... non... c'était une mauvaise blague...

-Je veux le voir... murmura-t-il.

-Attendez demain, cela vaut mieux.

-Non, maintenant... s'il vous plaît...

Le médecin soupira mais l'emmena tout de même dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il semblait dormir paisiblement.sa peau était pâle, presque autant que les draps d'un blanc immaculé dans lesquels il reposait, on aurait dit un cadavre, un cadavre angélique.

Doucement, Yoshiki s'avança, effaré de le voir ainsi, tous ces tuyaux le reliant à ces machines, ces perfusions... à la vie, tout simplement. D'une main, il effleura délicatement sa joue froide, la peau douce mais glacée, il frissonna.

-Ne meurs pas... souffla-t-il. Je t'en supplie...

Seul le bruit régulier des appareils autour de lui lui répondit.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous maintenant.

-Je ne veux pas le laisser seul.

-Rester ici n'apportera rien, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Revenez plus tard, c'est le mieux à faire.

A contre-coeur, Yoshiki abandonna son ami. Le trajet passa en un éclair, il paya le taxi et retourna dans sa suite, s'affalant sur le lit en s'endormant d'épuisement. Demain, tout serait effacé, il en était persuadé, lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, le cauchemard serait loin, très loin.

-------------

_Bientôt le chapitre 3! Un petit mot pour me donner votre avis?_

_Kisu!_

_Lilys_


	3. Un coeur qui bat

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bon alors... peu de reviews mais ça fait tout de même toujours plaisir!_

_J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous conviendra!!! _

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre3: _**Un coeur qui bat:**_

On frapppa à la porte. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de l'homme émergeant difficilement. Les yeux à demi ouverts, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil... déjà près de midi, et pourtant, il se sentait encore terriblement las.

Les coups se répétèrent plus forts et insistants.

-Mwi? fit finalement un Yoshiki ébourifé en ouvrant la porte.

-Police.

Une insigne reluisante lui fut mise sous le nez, bien vite remise dans la poche de son propriétaire.

Machinalement, l'homme les laissa entrer, un peu déboussolé, avant de refermer la porte derrrière eux. Celle de la salle de bain, juste derrière, était restée ouverte et il aperçut son propre reflet dans le miroir: pâle, échevelé et de grosses cernes plus que visibles qui marquaient son beau visage, trahissant son angoisse de la nuit passée et puis... ces tâches de sang sur sa chemise habituellement imaculée... il ne s'était pas changé.

-Non... murmura-t-il, révèlant pour lui même ses pensées à voix haute. C'était un cauchemard, juste un cauchemard...

Son reflet ne lui répondit pas.

L'entretient fut pénible pour Yoshiki, les questions se succédaient ne lui apportant aucune réponse. Miyavi avait été poignardé et luttait maintenant pour survivre, c'est tout ce qu'il savait...

Enfin, les policiers repartirent, laissant l'homme dans une grande détresse. Comme un automate, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La baignoire s'offrait à lui, il y entra, sans même prendre le temps de se dénuder. Il ouvrit l'eau, glacée une seconde puis brûlante. Sa peau chauffait brutalement, ça faisait mal mais il n'y prettait pas attention, hypnotisé par le liquide rouge qui se diluait dans l'onde bouillante. Sa chemise blanche perdait peu à peu de sa couleur carmin inhabituelle et Yoshiki fondit en larmes. Il pleura encore et encore, tombant à genoux sous le jet d'eau qui continuait à l'inonder. Ses cheveux retombaient devant son visage déformés par les pleurs, la douleur... Et pendant de longues minutes il resta là, sanglotant, incapable de trouver assez de force pour se redresser.

Deux heures plus tard, c'est un Yoshiki propre et finalement réveillé qui débarquait à l'hopital. Comme à son habitude, il semblait "parfait", son maquillage discret camoufflait ses cernes et lissait sa peau, ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, il était beau, tout simplement.

Il attendit à l'accueuil quelques minutes pendant ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité avant qu'on ne daigne enfn lui indiquer la chambre de son ami. Pour la seconde fois, il y pénétra et la même impression d'onde glacée lui parcourut l'échine à la vue du jeune homme maintenu en vie par de simples machines. Il resta planté là, au pas de la porte, quelques longues secondes à l'observer, tétanisé par cette cruelle vision; il se sentait tellement coupable...

Son regard vagabonda un peu, s'arrêtant sur cet écran où une ligne verte tressautait à un rythme régulier, émettant ce petit "bip" un peu énervant mais paradoxalement tellement rassurant... son coeur battait encore.

Il s'approcha enfin, sortant quelque peu de sa léthargie passagère, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son lit en ne résistant pas à l'envie de balayer quelques mèches sombres qui cachaient son doux visage. Sa main s'attarda un peu sur son front et un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et décida finalement de s'asseoir, attirant à lui une chaise qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Ses doigts emprisonnèrent ceux glacés de son ami et il resta ainsi longtemps, des heures entières, finalement "chassé" par une infirmière à l'heure de fin des visites. Rageur, il ne voulut pas retourner à l'hôtel et rentra simplement chez lui, dans sa villa. Il se sentit vite mieux, dans son propre lit. Toute sa vie était concentrée ici, c'était son chez lui, il adorait cet endroit.

Il s'endormit donc, inquiet mais ayant retrouvé un minimum de sérénité.

----------

_Troisième chapitre de bouclé!_

_Wi je sais, je sais, c'est court... mais faut choisir...d es chapitres pas trop longs updatés régulièrement ou de très longs chapitres qui se font rares... Lol!_

_Un tit mot si le coeur vous en dit?_

_Kisu!_

_Lilys_


	4. Susaut

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Ce chapitre est vraiment court, je m'en rends bien compte... si peu de lignes pour un si grand évènement lol! Enfin bon, ne gâchons pas le suspense!!!!_

_Merci à mes fidèles reviewers, peu nombreux mais c toujours agréable de savoir qu'on est lu!!!!_

_Enfin bref, je me tais et je laisse place à la suite de la fic!!!_

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 4: _**Sursaut:**_

Les jours se succédèrent, se ressemblant tristement. L'état de Miyavi n'évoluait pas vraiment et Yoshiki restait sur les nerfs, passant une grande partie de ses journées au chevet du jeune homme. Les médecins et infirmières le connaîssaient désormais bien et le laissaient parfois s'attarder tard le soir, il passa même une nuit ou deux dans sa chambre, s'endormant en tenant la main glacée et inanimée de son ami.

En ce moment même, justement, il dormait presque paisiblement, sa tête avachie sur le matelas, près de leurs deux mains jointes. Un bruit anormal le réveilla en sursaut, des soubressauts agitaient les doigts de son ami, il toussait, les yeux à demi ouverts, paniqué. Yoshiki appela de suite une infirmière et tenta de le calmer en vain, s'appliquant à lui parler avec douceur, essayant de lui expliquer calmement où il était, ce qu'il s'était passé... mais rien y faisait, Miyavi essayait vainement de parler, le tuyau dans sa gorge l'en empêchant.

On le lui ôta enfin.

-Yo...Yoshiki... balbutia-t-il péniblement d'une voix erraillée

Un immense sourire tendre et heureux ainsi que des yeux embués de joie lui répondirent.

-Je suis là, tout va bien. lui dit-il doucement en effleurant sa joue.

De nouveau, Miyavi essaya d'articuler quelque chose... et n'arriva qu'à tousser violemment.

-Shhh, ne dis rien...

Un médecin arriva bientôt et Yoshiki fut mis à la porte pendant quelques instants. A son retour, Miyavi avait retrouvé un semblant de calme et se reposait tranquillement.

-Il va s'en sortir. lui dit simplement au passage le médecin en sortant.

Un poids s'envola littéralement du coeur de l'aîné. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un si grand soulagement, un si grand bonheur à l'entente d'une simple phrase.

-Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. dit-il avec douceur en s'asseyant de nouveau à son chevet.

Un mince sourire d'excuse se dessina sur les lèvres du convalescent et Yoshiki lui rendit son sourire avant de lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux.

-Tu vas voir, on va attrapper celui qui t'a fait ça, ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, il va payer, je te le promets.

Etrangement, le sourire disparu quasi instantanément du visage de Miyavi.

-Non... articula-t-il faiblement.

-De qu... quoi?!

-Veux... pas... oublie s'il te... plaît... arriva-t-il à prononcer en s'essoufflant totalement.

Yoshiki ne comprenait plus grand chose à ce qu'il se passait... On avait voulu le tuer et lui ne pensait qu'à oublier? Aucune envie de vengeance, de savoir qui et/ou pourquoi?

-Je ne te comprends pas... murmura-t-il un peu perdu.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de détourner son regard nostalgique.

-°soupir° On en rediscutera plus tard, repose-toi.

Et le silence retomba.

------------

_Et voilà, vraiment court mais important ne?_

_Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus!_

_Et dès le prochain chapitre, je lance un concours!!!_

_Kisu!_

_Lilys_


	5. Questions

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Et hop,un nouveau chapitre!!!!_

_Et le "concours" promis à la fin de celui-ci..._

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour votre fidélité!_

Chapitre 5: _**Questions:**_

Le lendemain, quand Yoshiki revint comme à son habitude, deux autres personnes étaient déjà au chevet de Miyavi. Un regard échangé et les policiers qui avaient déjà interrogé l'ainé il y a quelques jours prirent congé du convalescent, emmenant l'autre l'homme avec eux à l'extérieur de la chambre.

-Il ne veut pas porter plainte. dis l'un des policiers.

-Ah...

-Vous devriez essayer de le raisonner, il n'a absolument rien voulut nous dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourtant, nous devons impérativement attrapper celui qui a fait ça, il pourrait recommencer.

Yoshiki acquiésça d'un mouvement de tete, inquiet de l'état de son ami. Il salua finalement les deux hommes et pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce. Miyavi avait un air songeur et terriblement triste, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Ohayo! souffla doucement l'ainé.

-'yo...

-Tu... comment vas-tu?

Il n'eu aucune réponse. De nouveau, Yoshiki poussa un long soupir et vint prendre sa place désormais habituelle près du chevet de son ami. Un long silence s'installa avant que l'ainé ne se décide à le briser timidement.

-Est-ce que les médecins t'ont dit quand tu pourras sortir?

-... trois jours...

-Bien! Tu vas vite récupérer alors!

Miyavi continua à rester dans son mutisme, les yeux dans le vague. Yoshiki ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

-Gomen... murmura quasi inaudiblement le plus jeune.

-He?

-Je... pardon, pour tout...

-De quoi tu parles?

-De, tout ce que j'ai fais et puis, tu t'es inquiété...

-C'est pas ta faute.

-... je... j'aurais du mourrir...

-Non!

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il avait crié. Comment pouvait-il oser penser de telles choses?

-Tu dois vivre. reprit-il plus doucement.

-Pourquoi?

-Tes amis, ta famille... tes fans aussi.

-... mes fans... souffla-t-il le regard vide.

-Oui, tes fans. On a tous besoin de toi, on tient à toi tu comprends?

Miyavi acquiésça et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Et, et si je meurs?

-Tu oserais nous abandonner? ça nous ferait du mal, à tous.

-Peut-etre pas...

Yoshiki ne comprenais vraiment plus rien à cet échange verbal pour le moins troublant.

-Je n'arrive pas à te suivre. fit-il finalement. La vie est quelque chose de tellement beau, tellement précieux... Et je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle!

-Je sais.

-Alors, pourquoi?

-Je ne veux plus que l'on souffre par ma faute.

-Qui souffre?

-Eux.

-Eux?

-Mes... fans comme tu dis.

-J'ai du louper un épisode... de quoi parles-tu?

-... laisse tomber...

Malgré son insistance, l'ainé ne parvint pas à le faire cèder ni à obtenir aucune autre information de sa part et il repartit chez lui, comprenant de moins en moins ce qu'il arrivait à son ami.

----------

_Et voilou, nouveau chapitre (court) bouclé!!!_

_Comme promis, place au petit concours...l e prix à gagner? Une fic! lol!_

_Et comment faire pour gagner? Simple! Juste répondre à cette question:_

**Qu'est-il arrivé à Miyavi?**

_Vous voyez, c'est pas très compliqué!_

_Pour répondre, une petite review avec votre hypothèse, qui?, comment?, pourquoi?_

_Je répondrais personnellement à chaque review pour dire ce qui s'en rapproche ou pas... ce concours est valable pour tous les prochains chapitres jusqu'au dénouement, une hypothèse par chapitre mis en ligne...l e gagnant sera annoncé dans le petit mot de l'auteur et aura droit à une fic!_

_Voilou, bonne chance et à très vite!!!!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	6. Premiers pas

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Ohayo!!!!!_

_Bon et bien... personne n'a trouvé pour le moment... le concours est donc toujours d'actualité!_

_Le sixième chapitre, déjà... ça va vite! lol!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

Chapitre 6: _**Premiers pas:**_

Comme prévu, Miyavi sortit donc trois jours plus tard,en fauteuil roulant et tenant à peine debout même soutenu... mais il sortit. Yoshiki se faisait une joie de l'accueuillir dans sa demeure et s'occuper de lui tranquillement, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pû faire auparavant avec qui que ce soit, ils étaient tous morts sans qu'il ait eu le temps de les aider ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour eux...

Le jeune homme s'installa donc, occupant l'une des plus grandes chambres de la villa de son hôte, réellement immense.

-Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose ok?

-Hai...

-Bien!

Un sourire illumina le visage de Yoshiki. Tout allait aller bien maintenant, il le savait.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Miyavi lui adressa un mince sourire triste en retour.

-Bon aller, je t'embête pas plus! Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut je crois... reposes-toi bien et n'hésite pas!

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un grand sourire chaleureux et sortit, laissant le jeune homme à ses songes. Il soupira.

Quelques jours se succédèrent ainsi. Un médecin venait voir Miyavi quotidiennement, des infirmières aussi pour lui changer ses bandages, apprenant peu à peu les bons gestes à Yoshiki qui finit par s'en occuper lui-même, au grand damne de son invité qui ne supportait pas d'être dépendant de quelqu'un, encore moins d'un ami aussi proche...

Bientôt, le jeune pu enfin faire ses premiers pas, réapprenant à marcher peu à peu, incapable encore de tenir debout tout seul ni plus de quelques secondes, la douleur était encore trop vive. Mais il s'en accomodait, désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus mais résigné, après tout, il l'avait mérité non?

-Oyasumi nasai! fit un Yoshiki enjoué en quittant un soir la chambre.

-Hai, oyasumi...

Miyavi restait poli, bien que taciturne et son ami le laissa se reposer, encore inquiet mais ne pouvant rien faire de plus... Il se sentait assez impuissant et, comme tous les soirs, il réfléchit longuement aux derniers évènements,se posant encore et encore des dizaines de questions sans trouver de réponses avant d'enfin s'endormir...

Un hurlement le réveilla en pleine nuit, un cri terrible déchirant le silence nocturne... Il se précipita à toute vitesse dans la chambre du jeune homme, redoutant le pire... la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ce genre de hurlement... non, il préférait ne penser...

Il ouvrit la porte.

----------

_Je sais je sais, c'est réellement très court et assez sadique de ma part de m'arrêter à cet instant mais bon... j'aime faire durer le suspense!_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre dans peu de temps,c 'est promis!_

_A bientôt et j'attends vos nouvelles suggestions!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	7. Fermer les yeux

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Et ziou! Un nouveau chapitre!_

_Bon, je vous ai fait un tit peu attendre... m'en voulez pas, je fête mon anniv ce week-end, je suis un peu bousculée... lol!_

_Bref, bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre!!!_

Chapitre 7: _**Fermer les yeux:**_

_-Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier! Tu DOIS mourir!_

Non... il fallait que ça cesse... ces mots résonnaient encore et encore... il faisait noir et il était seul, tellement seul dans cette immensité sombre... Une douleur fulgurante, il allait mourir..._"tu le mérites"_ lui souffla une voix, probablement celle de sa conscience... Une sensation de chute libre, comme s'il perdait pieds... Et il faisait toujours aussi noir... Sa chute s'accéléra et un nouveau coup, une lame tranchante qui le transperce... Il hurla... La lame s'abattit encore et encore, il devait mourrir...

-Bon sang Miyavi! Réveille-toi!

En sueur il ouvrit les yeux. Yoshiki le regardait de ses grandes prunelles noires, apparemment inquiet. La voix s'effaça...

-Un cauchemard... murmura-t-il, presque étonné.

-Oui. Tu t'agitais beaucoup... est-ce que, est-ce que ça va?

Des images, des mots, des sensations tourbillonaient encore dans sa tête, il ne répondit pas.

-Miyavi?

-Hein?

-Tu vas bien?

-Heu... oui oui, ça va.

Son ton se voulait assuré mais Yoshiki n'était pas dupe. Le jeune homme était blème, en nage, il tremblait encore.

-Tu... tu as rêvé de celui qui a voulu te tuer? demanda-t-il timidement dans un murmure.

-... non... enfin, je ne crois pas, je me souviens plus vraiment.

Il mentait, ça se voyait. Mais l'aîné n'insista pas plus.

-Je vois... Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Oui oui, t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Pardon de t'avoir réveillé.

-C'est rien... tu veux que je reste?

-Non, ça va.

-Sûr?

-Oui oui, je vais me r'endormir, fais-en autant.

Toujours inquiet, Yoshiki acquiésça pourtant, vérifiant une dernière fois que son ami n'avait besoin de rien. Il retourna dans son lit, restant un certain temps sans dormir, fixant comme un point invisible dans le noir. Les questions tourbillonnaient inlassablement dans sa tête sans qu'il trouve la moindre réponse. Il était terriblement inquiet pour son ami, il voulait tellement savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, tellement... Sur ces interrogations, il finit tout de même par s'endormir.

Miyavi, lui, ne trouva pas le sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des images refaisaient surface, comme projetées sur ces paupières closes, l'obligeant à les rouvrir rapidement. Des sons ses faisaient entendre, des voix résonnant dans sa tête... et toujours ce noir opressant qui l'entourait, celui de sa chambre cette fois. Il alluma la lumière, chassant l'obscurité. La nuit passa ainsi pour lui, dans la peur perpétuelle de s'endormir, de simplement fermer les yeux et voir son cauchemard refaire surface...

-----------

_Pauvre Miyavi, vraiment..._

_Néammoins, je vous donne quelques éléments (minces) de plus pour résoudre l'énigme..._

_Prochain chapitre tout mignon!_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	8. Piscine

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Un chapitre transitoire, tout petit tout mimi..._

_Ah, je tenais à féliciter _**eli** _pour avoir quasiment trouvé le pourquoi du comment..._

_Demande-moi n'importe quelle fic, je serai ravie de te l'écrire! Contacte-moi par mail si tu peux..._

_Bonne lecture!!!_

Chapitre 8: _**Piscine:**_

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la sortie de Miyavi de l'hôpital. Bien qu'étant toujours assez faible et ayant besoin de soins quotidiens, il reprenait peu à peu des forces. Il pouvait désormais se déplacer un peu, de préférence avec de l'aide mais y arrivant sans, avançant avec peine de quelques mètres. Pour Yoshiki, c'était déjà une grande victoire! Il continuait toujours ses bons soins, délaissant pour un temps ses projets artistiques, son ami étant pour l'instant bien plus important. Mais malgré tout ça, le jeune homme avait du mal à se remettre, il resta taciturne, constamment triste, ne souriant que très rarement et en se forçant, le Miyavi que tout le monde connaissait semblait avoir disparu à jamais. Il ne mangeait plus, ne chantait plus, ne jouait plus, ne grimaçait plus... ce n'était qu'une ombre...

Ses cauchemards creusaient ses cernes, il avait constamment peur de fermer les yeux et ne dormait de ce fait que très peu. Cela inquiètait terriblement Yoshiki qui ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi, comme effacé du monde.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait un temps splendide et Miyavi prenait tranquillement le soleil au bord de la piscine, installé sur une chaise longue par son hôte qui sirotait paisiblement un coktail bien frais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud! s'exclama-t-il soudainement, remontant d'un geste gracieux ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

Le jeune-homme acquiésça.

-ça te dit de piquer une tête?

Miyavi le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme s'il venait de dire la pire connerie imaginable.

-Bah quoi?

-Les bandages. dit-il simplement comme seule explication.

-Je te demande pas de prendre un bain mais juste de barboter un peu! ça te ferait du bien.

Le jeune homme semblait plus que dubitatif mais l'entousiasme de Yoshiki était inébranlable.

-Allez hop! A l'eau!

On ne peut pas dire que Miyavi était enchanté par cette idée mais il se laissa tout de même mener au bord de la piscine. Tout doucement, il s'assit sur les marches qui plongeaient dans le bassin, ne se laissant immerger que jusqu'aux mollets. L'aîné, lui, était déjà dans l'eau jusqu'au milieu du torse, savourant le rafraîchissement. Il revint vers le bord, tout près du jeune homme et se planta en face de lui.

-Viens. lui diti-il simplement en lui tendant la main.

Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent et c'est un Miyavi quelque peu réticent qui accepta enfin la main tendue, descendant doucement quelques marches.

-Je ne vais pas plus loin. déclara-t-il alors que l'eau lui arrivait un peu au dessus du bassin.

-Comme tu veux.

Yoshiki avait un immense sourire aux lèvres devant la vision du jeune homme dans sa piscine. Il avait l'impression que dans ce simple tableau se tenait la preuve qu'il reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie, qu'il guérissait.

Ils rentrèrent se sècher environ une demi-heure plus tard, Miyavi commençant à avoir froid. Après avoir changé ses bandages qui, malgré le soin apporté à ne pas les mouiller, étaient tout de même humides, ils prirent leur dîner tranquillement. Le soleil déclina peu à peu...

----------

_Voilà... ça n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire mais cette scène m'est venue en lisant un OS de Valir dans le recueil X story dont je suis plus que fan!_

_Bref, à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre plus... consistant! lol!_

_Et dans le chapitre 11, vous apprendrez enfin toute la vérité..._

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	9. La chambre

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Ohayo!!!!_

_Aller, un nouveau chapitre... plus que deux avant de connaître le pourquoi du comment... bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 9: _**La chambre:**_

Les deux hommes cohabitaient désormais depuis près de six semaines, se découvrant mutuellement.Yoshiki restait toujours aux petits soins d'un Miyavi encore taciturne mais qui se remettait peu à peu, du moins physiquement...

Les jours s'égrènaient, ponctués par les visites de plus en plus rares des médecins.

-Itadakimasu! fit un Yoshiki, enjoué, en se mettant à table un soir.

-Hai, itadakimasu...

Ils mangèrent en silence, l'aîné essayant régulièrement de le rompre, en vain. Le repas fut bref et, après ses soins, Miyavi alla se coucher. Son hôte resta quelques instants dans le salon, à lire tranquillement et passer quelques coups de fil... il était temps qu'il reprenne un peu le travail...

Le lendemain, il avait un rendez-vous et c'est à contre-coeur qu'il se décida à laisser son ami quelques heures. Il revint rapidement, inquiet, mais tout semblait s'être bien passé. La vie s'organisa donc ainsi, Yoshiki s'absentant de temps à autre pour le travail, Miyavi passant tranquillement sa convalescence dans la villa, s'occupant comme il pouvait en l'absence de son ami qui ne tardait jamais. Mais seul, il pensait, il réfléchissait constemment, les images continuant perpétuellement à tourbillonner dans sa tête. Il le supportait de moins en moins, croyant devenir fou même s'il n'en montrait rien, se servant de l'écriture et du dessin comme seul exhutoire...

Yoshiki venait d'ouvrir la porte. Il était déjà assez tard et la maison semblait parfaitement silencieuse. Miyavi ne vint pas l'accueillir, ça n'était pas anormal, il le faisait rarement. Le blond défit ses chaussures et se mit à l'aise avant d'aller préparer le dîner, comme tous les soirs. Le repas fut rapidement prêt et l'aîné appela son ami. Il n'eut aucune réponse... Intrigué, Yoshiki alla frapper à la porte de le chambre du plus jeune. Une fois de plus, personne ne lui répondit... Inquiet, il réitéra ses coups, encore et encore avant de finalement se décider à entrer...

La pièce était plongée dans un noir profond et il alluma la lumière pour découvrir un paysage chaotique de feuilles éparpillées par dizaines, peut-être centaines, recouvrant sol et meubles. Il y en avait absolument partout, sur le lit, le bureau, la table de nuit, le tapis...Yoshiki en ramassa une au hasard... un dessin macabre y était griffonné... une autre et des phrases plus ou moins lisibles qui s'emmêlaient dans tous les sens... _je dois mourir... pardon... mourir... ma faute..._

Il prit peur.

-Miyavi-kun? s'enquit-il.

De nouveau aucune réponse... Il fit le tour de la chambre et passa près de la porte de la salle de bain adjacente. Un mince filet de lumière filtrait au ras du sol alors qu'un léger bruit d'eau se faisait entendre. Il entra...

----------

_J'ai l'impression d'être obsédée par Yoshiki faisant à manger... il passe la moitier de son temps à cuisiner dans cette fic... bref..._

_Un tit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	10. Miroir

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Merci encore pour votre fidélité!!!!_

_On attaque un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, même carrément en fait..._

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

Chapitre 10: _**Miroir:**_

Il était seul, encore une fois... mais il adorait ça! La maison lui appartenait totalement durant quelques heures... pas de bruit, personne pour être à ses soins tout le temps, à le surveiller, s'inquiéter en permanence. Lorsque Yoshiki n'était pas là, il se sentait étonnemment libre.

Il vagabonda un peu dans l'immense villa, s'allongeant finalement quelque temps sur le canapé. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui, résultat de trop d'heures de veille acumulées, et une image lui apparut... une lame, du sang... Et toujours cette voix qui résonnait... En sursaut et en sueur, il rouvrit ses paupières. La nuit était tombée et il se trouvait toujours seul. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Machinalement, il attrappa un crayon et une feuille qui traînait, et se mit à dessiner. Encore et encore. Les images se couchaient sur le papier avec une facilité déconcertante, des mots s'enchaînaient aussi, les larmes brouillant sa vue...cette voix...

Dans un geste rageur, il envoya valdinguer la pile de feuille témoin de son malaise. Elle s'éparpièrent dans la pièce, s'envolant comme autant d'oiseaux de malheur qui l'hyphotisaient. Il suivit des yeux la lente chute d"une d'entre elles, s'arrêtant sur le sol en affichant presque fièrement ce qu'il y avait écrit... _meurs ! _

Comme un pantin, il se leva. Il devait absolument empêcher cette voix de continuer avec sa verve habituelle, l'arrêter,il devait l'arrêter... Ses pas le menèrent vers la salle de bain dont il referma la porte machinalement. Il croisa alors son reflet dans le miroir. Pâle, terriblement cerné et ses yeux rouges qui laissaient encore échapper quelques larmes. Il détourna le regard et se passa la tête sous l'eau, encore et encore, espérant vaguement que l'onde glacée fasse disparaître LA voix... mais elle continuait... Il se redressa, son reflet l'agressa à nouveau... il devenait fou, ne supportant plus ce regard, son propre regard... il fallait que ça s'arrête...

Son poing partit tout seul et brisa le miroir. Une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir dans toute sa main, comme si ses doigts venaient de se briser. Mais il souriait, Elle semblait s'être calmée, remplacée par la douleur..Comme hypnotisé, il regarda quelques gouttes de sang s'écouler de sa main meurtrie pour venir finir leur course sur les morceaux éparses de verre brisé. Il ouvrit le robinet, regardant le liquide rouge disparaître doucement... La voix reprit de plus belle son martelage intensif.

-STOOOOOP !!! hurla-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles.

Il allait devenir fou... il allait, il allait...

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, ignorant la douleur lancinante de sa main ou celle qu'il ressentit au genoux en s'ouvrant par inadvertance avec un éclat de miroir. Seule cette voix l'absorbait, il n'en pouvait plus...

Un reflet attira son regard, un morceau de verre long, pointu et apparement très coupant. Il tendit la main, dans un état second, et l'attrappa. Son doigt glissa et s'ouvrit, laissant échapper une grosse goutte de sang et un mince sourire un peu fou apparut sur ses lèvres, une nouvelle fois, La voix s'était attenuée...

-C'est la seule façon... murmura-t-il.

Il approcha l'éclat de verre de son poignet et l'y laissa courir doucement, le sang jaillit. Il recommença, encore... et encore... c'était douloureux, mais cela semblait le soulager un peu... Oui, ça faisait du bien...

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Miyavi! Non!

Il détourna le regard, fixant les prunelles horrifiées de son ami.

-Vas-t-en... murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Il le faut...

-Non ! Non je t'en supplie, lâche-ça...

Miyavi fit une nouvelle entaille sur son poignet, un cri retentit.

-Je t'en supplie, arrête... souffla un Yoshiki désemparé.

-Non, il faut en finir, je dois payer...

Une autre entaille.

-Payer quoi?

-Ma faute, sa mort...

-Qui?

-Une... fan, elle est morte, par ma faute...

Yoshiki ne comprenait plus rien mais il devait l'arrêter.

-Explique-moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je veux savoir, je veux comprendre pourquoi, une fois de plus, je vais perdre la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi...

Ces mots lui avaient échappés sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, reflétant son réel état d'esprit.

-Quoi?

-Ne m'abandonne pas... murmura-t-il en s'approchant, s'agenouillant près de lui.

Son visage était innondé de larmes, il se blessa lui aussi avec les éclats coupants mais il s'en fichait, Miyavi ne devait pas mourir.

-Donne-moi ça s'il-te-plaît...

-Non.

-J'ai besoin de toi...

-Plus personne n'a besoin de moi.

-Je t'en supplie...

Il s'approcha encore et l'enlaça, se collant à son dos.

-S'il-te-plaît...

Miyavi abdiqua finalement, trop fatigué pour lutter encore. Le morceau de verre tomba et il craqua, se mettant à pleurer violemment dans les bras de son ami qui le berça tendremment durant de longues minutes. Il tomba finalement dans une léthargie étrange, sorte de semi-conscience, veillé par un Yoshiki boulversé mais qui se devait de rester fort. Miyavi trembla dans ses bras, revivant comme dans un film la soirée qui avait fait basculer sa vie quelques semaines plus tôt...

----------

_Voilà... pauvre Miyavi quand même... le prochain chapitre se nomme _**Flash-back**_... le titre veut tout dire non?_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	11. Flashback

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Ah... le chapitre tant attendu... suivit d'un OS à part pour rentrer dans les "détails"... lol!_

_Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs!!!_

_j'espère que cette explication ne vous décevra pas!_

_On retrourne donc avant même le début de l'histoire..._

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 11: _**Flash-back:**_

Il s'éclatait comme un fou! Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'il était à Los Angeles et, les concerts enfin passés, Miyavi pouvait commencer à s'amuser vraiment. Avec son "guide", Yoshiki, il écumait les boîtes et les bars, multipliant avec délices les conquêtes, aussi bien féminines que masculines.

Ce soir, il rentrait d'ailleurs au bras d'une ravisante rouquine nommée Anna et au look plus que provocateur. La nuit promettait d'être vraiment passionnante!

Il fit tourner la clef dans la porte de sa chambre, la jeune fille passablement émèchée riant à gorge déployée.

-Shhh, tu vas réveiller tout l'monde!

-M'en fous! fit-elle en lui collant un splendide patin.

Miyavi la laissa s'esclaffer, les faisant tous deux entrer dans sa suite, n'oubliant pas d'accrocher au passage le petit panneau "ne pas déranger" à la poignée de sa porte. Il alluma la lumière.

-Wouah! C'est immense! lança la jeune fille apparement impressionnée.

Le musicien sourit. Il adorait ce sentiment de pouvoir, se sentir riche, puissant, supérieur. Elle s'assit sur le lit.

-T'es loin... minauda-t-elle.

-Ah oui? Et là, c'est mieux ?

Il s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver coller à elle, debout entre ses jambes écartées. Elle sourit, acquiésçant simplement et le laissant l'embrasser, la poussant pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il vira rapidement chemise et pantalon, passant ses mains sous la jupe plus que courte de la rouquine. Les bras d'Anna l'enlaçaient, ses doigts parcourant son dos... soudainement, elle le repoussa...

-Quoi?

-Attends... j'voudrais bien savoir un ou deux trucs avant...

-Ah?

Il sourit. Après tout, c'était une de ses fans, elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu et devait se sentir tellement privilégiée d'être ici, avec son idole...

-J'écoute!

Elle se releva.

-Es-tu conscient de ce que tu es?

-Hein?

-Oui... tout ce que tu représentes... Ton corps, ta voix, ton image...

Elle tournait autour de lui, l'effleurant un peu au passage, comme un chat jouant avec sa proie... elle sussurait ces étranges paroles sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter...

-Tu es... un dieux...

-Hum, il paraît... °grand sourire°

-Les gens te vénèrenet... il t'adorent, ils t'adulent... il faut que ça cesse!

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'intégrer vraiment cette dernière phrase qu'une violente douleur le submergea... une lame venait de s'enfoncer dans son dos... il hurla.

-Tu ne comprends pas hein? Pourquoi une de tes chères petites lèche-bottes te fait ça... Sais-tu ce que tu as fait? Sais-tu à quel point les gens peuvent souffrir par ta faute?!

Miyavi se tenait maladroitement au bord du lit pour ne pas s'effondrer... Il y avait du sang sur le sol, il avait mal, très mal...

-Tu m'écoutes connard? fit-elle en lui relevant la tête d'un geste vif, le fixant dans les yeux avant de lui coller une baffe magistrale.

-Qui? souffla-t-il, totalement sonné.

-Qui quoi?

-Souffre... par ma faute...

Elle éclata de rire.

-Parce que tu t'en soucies peut-être? Tu t'inquiètes pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Monsieur Moi-je? Te soucies-tu un tant sois peu de tous ces messages, toutes ces lettres que tu reçois? Tu t'en préoccupes ? Ces demandes, ces fans qui te réclament, qui pleurent devant toi et se pâment quand tu les effleures à peine... Est-ce que tu as lu la moindre lettre de fan toi même? As-tu répondu à l'un d'entre elles? Sais-tu les espoirs de ces gens, ceux qui ne vivent que pour et par toi?

-Ils... ils m'aiment... pour ce que, je suis...

Sa respiration devenait difficile, sa tête lui tournait, il avait tellement mal...

-Non, il t'aiment pour ce que tu veux bien leur montrer, ton putain de personnage! Mais tu sais quoi? Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, tu es bien trop égocentrique pour ça! Tellement de personnes douces et généreuses devraient être vivantes à ta place...

-Qui?

-Je sais pas... ma petite soeur par exemple... Elle n'avait pas encore 17 ans tu sais... te voir en vrai, c'était son seul objectif. Elle a tout abandonné, tout pour toi! Ses cours... elle a arrêté pour apprendre le japonnais, pour pouvoir te comprendre, te parler peut-être un jour... Et elle t'a vu, elle attendait ça avec tellement d'impatience! Et elle a compris que jamais elle ne t'aurait vraiment. Elle l'a compris le jour où elle a perdu sa virginité avec toi! Tu te souviens même pas d'elle je suppose? Tu l'as viré quelques heures plus tard... Mais tu t'en fichais hein? Elle, elle t'aimait! Et ça l'a tué...

Elle se tut quelques instants, les larmes aux yeux, apparement perdue dans ses souvenirs avant de reprendre, plus déterminée que jamais.

-Tu es un meurtrier... Tu dois payer, tu dois mourrir. ça ne lui rendra pas la vie mais quelque part, ça compensera et ça empêchera d'autres personnes de souffrir par ta faute... Tu sais, elle s'est enfoncé un couteau dans le ventre, elle trouvait ça théâtral... tu mourras de la même façon...

-Non...

C'était trop tard... La lame s'enfonçait encore et encore en lui, il cria, il hurla de douleur... et s'effondra...

-Crève.

Elle s'enfuit, laissant Miyavi s'étouffer dans son propre sang... La porte s'ouvrit, quelqu'un cria et un homme se pencha sur lui... Yoshiki...

----------

_Voilà enfin le dénouement... verdict?_

_Désormais, l'histoire sera moins tragique..._

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_

_P.S:_

_N'oubliez pas d'aller lire l'OS _Journal _pour plus de détails..._


	12. Thé vert

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Je m'attendais à plus de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, et aussi pour l'OS _**Journal ** _mais bon tant pis..._

_Comme je le disais, l'histoire sera désormais moins tragique..._

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

Chapitre 12: _**Thé vert:**_

La nuit fut longue et pénible pour les deux hommes. Yoshiki veilla son ami toute la nuit, le soignant avec dévotion le mieux qu'il pouvait, écoutant son récit morcelé avec attention en comprenant enfin certains comportements de l'autre musicien. Il essaya de le rassurer, de lui faire admettre que ce n'était pas sa faute mais Miyavi ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre. Il restait comme prisonnier de ses souvenirs et ses cauchemards aussi, perdu entre douleur et réalité, pleurant comme un enfant dans les bras de son ami, se maudissant d'être lui-même... et finissant par s'endormir réellement, totalement épuisé aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Yoshiki resta à son chevet, éprouvé par cette longue nuit passée? Il finit lui aussi par s'assoupir, à genoux près du lit, la tête posée sur le matelas. Sa main enlaçait toujours celle de Miyavi.

Le jeune homme s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, un rayon de soleil taquin filtrant par la fenêtre où les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés et venant lui chatouiller un peu le visage. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut Yoshiki, endormit à son chevet. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et il se maudit intérieurement, même s'il n'arrivait pas trop à savoir pourquoi... Pour avoir tout raté, même sa mort? Pour avoir inquiété son ami? Ou peut-être pour s'être laisser aller ainsi, à pleurer dans ses bras... Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder un peu, sortit de ses songes par un soupir de son aîné qui ressera un peu son étreinte sur sa main. Il sourit doucement, relevant son bras libre avec une légère grimace de douleur, ses entailles étaient profondes... Il écarta délicatement quelques mèches blondes qui retombaient sur le visage serein de son ami, détaillant ses traits avec une pointe de tendresse avant de laisser son regard vagabonder sur cette main qui enlaçait toujours la sienne. Ses doigts s'attardèrent un instant sur le front et les joues de l'autre homme qui s'éveilla doucement, croisant rapidement le regard du jeune homme.

-Gomen... souffla celui-ci. Je voulais pas te réveiller.

Yoshiki eut un doux sourire en se redressant.

-Comment tu te sens?

-... ça, ça va, t'en fais pas...

-Baka ! Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en fasse pas!?

Miyavi baissa les yeux, un peu honteux.

-Gomen...

-Tu te répètes...

Ils se regardèrent, ayant un petit éclat de rire qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère.

-Tu as faim? demanda finalement Yoshiki.

-... mbof...

-Il faut manger.

-Je sais... p'tit dèj?

L'aîné acquiésça en souriant avec douceur avant d'aller rapidement préparer quelque chose, redoutant encore un peu de laisser son ami seul. Il revint vite avec un plateau, soulagé de le voir apparement serein, assis tranquillement dans son lit.

-Itadakimasu! lança-t-il, presque joyeusement.

Le sourire de Yoshiki s'agrandit et il déjeunèrent tranquillement.

-Yoshiki? demanda finalement le plus jeune, une question lui trottant dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà.

-Hai?

-Pourquoi tu as dit ça?

-Dis quoi?

-Que... tu ne voulais pas, perdre la personne à qui tu tenais le plus... en parlant de moi... finit-il dans un murmure un peu gêné.

L'aîné soupira.

-C'est... compliqué...

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude de ce qui est compliqué. sourit-il doucement.

-Oui... je, je crois que... je tiens à toi, je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi, c'est tout. Tu m'es un ami plus que précieux.

Miyavi ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cette dernière phrase, ce mot "ami" l'avait presque déçu... mais il se contenta de cette réponse et reprit finalement une petit gorgée de son thé vert.

----------

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de bouclé!_

_Vos avis?_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	13. Merci

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer... et ça se confirme de plus en plus d'ailleurs...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bon alors... premièrement... __**GOMEEEEEEN**_

_Je sais, je dois mettre à jour depuis une éternité... pas tapper onegai! (nyeux suppliants)_

_C'est promis, je vais publier plus régulièrement... déjà, je pense mettre en ligne environ 3 chapitres cette semaine (je suis chez mon père et le net marche convenablement donc, ça devrait aller...). Pis dès que mon ordi arrêtera de planter toutes les deux secondes, promis, je reprends un rythme de parution plus régulier et je met de nouvelles fics en ligne (attendez-vous à voir pleiiiiins de nouveautés!!!!)_

_Bref, j'abrège mon speach inutile et je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture!!!_

Chapitre 13: _**Merci:**_

La journée se déroula rapidement, les deux amis un peu perdus peut-être... Ils passèrent de longues heures à parler, un peu de tout et de rien... De Miyavi et ses bobos, évidemment, de Yoshiki et son rôle de "maman-poule", de leur passé, commun ou nom, de leur musique, de leur futur collaboration... d'eux, tout simplement...

Désormais, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, il était déjà tard... N'ayant pas vu le temps passer, tous deux se sentaient pourtant assez fatigués...

-Yoshiki? demanda timidement le plus jeune.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que... enfin... est-ce que tu voudrais bien... rester?

-Hein?

-Je, je dors mieux... quand tu es là... lâcha-t-il enfin, les joues en feu.

L'aîné ne se moqua pas, se contentant d'afficher un sourire tendre et un peu ému.

-Viens dormir avec moi. proposa-t-il tout simplement. Tu verras, mon lit est très grand! ajoutat-il avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Miyavi soupira de soulagement. Il semblait trouver cela normal comme demande, tout était parfait!

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux couchés dans le lit, effectivement immense, de Yohiki.

-Merci... murmura Miyavi.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour tout... Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tout ce que tu as supporté, ce que tu as supportes encore... Et merci aussi de m'avoir permis de rester avec toi ce soir... finit-il en baissant la voix.

-Baka! lança l'aîné en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. C'est à ça que ça sert les amis voyons!

-... tu dois être vraiment un excellent ami alors... le plus proche probablement...

-Je suis flatté. fit-il en rigolant un peu avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. J'ai peu de réels amis tu sais, mais quand je m'attache à quelqu'un, c'est difficile de me faire lâcher prise.

-J'ai vu ça...

-ça t'embête?

-Disons plutôt que j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on s'occuppe de moi comme ça.

-Va falloir t'y faire, je lâcherais pas!

Yoshiki avait une telle assurance dans la voix... cela fit presque peur à son ami, peur de l'attachement...

-Merci.

-Arrête de me remercier idiot! C'est comme ça, c'est normal, c'est tout.

Miyavi acquiésça doucement et la conversation fut close.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormait paisiblement, épuisé et confortablement pelotonné dans les bras de Yoshiki qui le suivit peu à peu au pays des songes, un mince sourire ornant ses lèvres...

-----

_Je sais, comme toujours, c'est très court et ça avance pas beaucoup l'histoire... j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... y a encore pas mal de chapitres dans le genre avant qu'il se passe quelque chose!_

_Mais bon, maitnenant, je sais au moins comment finir mon histoire et j'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture, c'est déjà ça!_

_A très vite pour la suite, promis!_

_Kisu!_

_Lilys_


	14. Pourquoi?

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Je m'excuse encore et toujours pour tout ce retard mais j'ai enfin une bonne nouvelle, j'ai de nouveau le net!!! Donc,j e vais essayer d'updater régulièrement, comme avant..._

_Nous en sommes au début de la seconde partie de l'histoire, il y en aura trois en tout..._

_Je vous embête pas plus, voici la suite!!!_

_Bisous et bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 14: _**Pourquoi?:**_

-Miyavi! Miyavi!!

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, découvrant un Yoshiki vraissemblablement inquiet penché sur lui. Regardant sa propre main, il la vit crispée sur le bras de son aîné et le relâcha rapidement en soupirant... encore un cauchemard...

-Tu vas bien? demanda le blond doucement.

-Oui, ça va.

Il tremblait pourtant encore un peu sans trop savoir pourquoi et puis, il avait chaud...

-Tu as de la fièvre... murmura Yoshiki en passant doucement sa main sur le front du plus jeune.

-ça va passer, j'ai l'habitude.

Yoshiki ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de cette déclaration et soupira en grimaçant.

-Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça...

-Je sais, gomen.

-C'est pas ta faute.

Miyavi eu un petit sourire d'excuse. Cela faisait déjà trois nuits qu'il dormait avec son ami et c'était la toute première fois qu'il refaisait un cauchemard de la sorte... Il détestait ça.

-Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît.

Le plus jeune ne comprit pas tout de suite cette demande avant de finalement se rendre compte qu'une larme lui avait échappée, roulant sur sa joue doucement. D'un geste rapide, il la chassa.

-ça va! J'te jure!

-Mwè...

-Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'en faire pour moi!

-Non.

-He?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Miyavi. Je tiens à toi, je m'inquiète, c'est comme ça.

Miyavi soupira.

-Pourquoi? murmura-t-il finalement.

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à moi comme ça?

-...

-Yoshiki? Dis moi s'il te plaît! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à te comprendre... pourquoi suis-je si important à tes yeux? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me protéger? Pourquoi Yoshiki, pourquoi?

-... je... je sais pas quoi te répondre...

-... Essaye juste... de dire ce que tu penses?

Yoshiki poussa un long soupir. Ce qu'il pensait? Il ne le savait pas lui-même! Finalement, il prit tout de même un grande inspiration et se refusa à réfléchir, laissant les mots sortir sans y penser.

-Je... enfin tu... tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Miyavi, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre... Je t'adore, je t'adore vraiment comme artiste mais aussi et surtout comme ami. Tu es... enfin, tu étais tujours plein de joie de vivre, complètement fou et franchement, j'adorais ça! Et puis, au fur et à mesure, j'ai appris à te connaître, à connaître celui que tu es vraiment, le Miyavi fragile au fond. J'adore m'occuper de toi parce que je t'adore toi! Tu es beau Miyavi, beau comme un ange, tu es un ange! Sensible, drôle parfois, tendre souvent... Tu as eu besoin de moi et moi, j'ai besoin de ça, besoin de toi. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es Miyavi, juste ce que tu es.

Yoshiki s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle après cette dernière confession. Il avait tout débité comme ça, d'un coup, sans réfléchir le moins du monde et sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

Miyavi, lui, avait bu ses paroles, enregistrant tout... et il était bouche bée...

-Répète ta dernière phrase onegai... murmura-t-il finalement

L'ainé réfléchit quelques instants, fouillant dans sa mémoire et se rendant enfin compte de ses paroles. Mais ce qui est dit est dit, il se devait d'assummer.

-Je t'aime pour ce que tu es. répèta-t-il le plus fermement possible.

-... tu es fou... Totalement fou...

-Peut-être...

Miyavi ne répliqua pas, se pelotonnant juste dans les bras de son ami.

-Dors. fit-il. Tu te rendras compte de ta connerie demain.

Yoshiki eut un petit sourire et déposa ses lèvres sur le front du plus jeune. Sa connerie hein? On verra bien...

-----

_Nyu, voilà, chapitre 14 bouclé!_

_N'empêche, je trouve que pour une fois, ça avance un peu non?_

_Un ptit commentaire est le bienvenue!_

_Bisous à tous et à très vite!!!_

_Lilys_


	15. Je suis une peluche

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bah alors, elle vous plaît plus mon histoire? snif!_

_Comme promis, la suite...un chapitre tout kawaii qui avance pas beaucoup le shmilblick mais bon..._

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 15: _**Je suis une peluche:**_

Le lendemain, ce fut Yoshiki qui s'éveilla en premier, savourant le réconfort de la douce présence à ses côtés. Miyavi dormait à poing fermé, toujours pelottonné dans ses bras et sa main reposant délicatement sur la taille de son aîné, un peu comme s'il tenait une peluche géante. Le blond sourit tendrement à cette vision quasi angélique du plus jeune, blotti contre lui. La faible luminosité qui baignait la pièce rendait l'atmosphère un peu spéciale, la pénombre semblant lutter contre les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux clos. Il faisait chaud, comme dans un doux cocon et Yoshiki se sentait simplement bien... son sourire ne semblait décidemment pas vouloir le quitter ce matin.

Le jeune dormeur sera soudainement un peu plus sa "peluche", se collant encore plus près comme pour rechercher sa chaleur. Il entrecroisa ses jambes aux siennes et roupilla de plus belle. L'aîné perdit quelque peu son sourire, gêné de cette étreinte pourtant parfaitement innocente mais qui pouvait néammoins paraître ambigüe. Il sentit inexplicablement le feu monter à ses joues et toussota un peu... ce qui n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté... Miyavi se serra encore plus contre lui... Il toussa plus fort et un adorable petit gémissement plaintif s'échappa du plus jeune, dérangé dans son sommeil. Yoshiki, lui, se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il hésita assez longuement... le réveiller ou pas? Et puis, doucement, il posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua un peu avec délicatesse.

-Miyavi... Miyavi? souffla-t-il à voix basse. Il est tard, debout!

Un gémissement mécontent lui répondit et le jeune homme enfonça un peu plus profondement son visage dans le cou de l'aîné.

-Aller fainéant! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi!... Si tu ne me lâches pas, reprit-il quelques seondes plus tard. Je pourrais jamais préparer le petit déjeuner. acheva-t-il impitoyablement.

-Mmmmh... geint le plus jeune. Tais-toi... les p'luches, ça parle pas... marmonna-t-il.

Yoshiki manqua d' éclater de rire mais n'eut qu'un grand sourire affectueux et un peu malicieux, il faut bien l'avouer.

-Les peluches, ça fait pas ça non plus... murmura-t-il.

Miyavi n'eut même pas le temps de bien comprendre cette phrase que l'autre commençait à le chatouiller. Il fit un bond, criant grâce en gémissant, s'étouffant à moitié à travers ses éclats de rire.

-Désolé. fit Yoshiki en se levant finalement, enfin libre. Tu m'as pas laissé le choix.

Pour toute réponse, Miyavi lui balança d'un geste rageur un oreiller sur la tête au moment même où il sortait. Mais ce fut la porte qui le reçut et le plus jeune entendit un grand éclat de rire avant de se réeffondrer sur le lit en soupirant, désespéré.

Yoshiki prépara donc le repas, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il remonta quelques minutes plus tard et frappa à la porte, entrant finalement en découvrant son ami étalé sur le lit et semblant somnoler encore.

-C'est prêt. fit-il en s'approchant.

Miyavi tourna la tête vers lui, un air totalement shooté sur le visage et les cheveux adorablement ébouriffés.

-Méchant. laissa-t-il échapper.

-Il est déjà plus de onze heures tu sais.

Pas de réponse.

-Aller viens.

-... Yoshiki?

-Hm?

-Tu es une très bonne peluche tu sais.

-Heu... merci...

L'aîné rougit un peu, inexplicablement gêné alors que le jeune guitariste souriait comme un bien heureux avant d'enfin se lever.

-----

_N'alors? L'est-il pas tout meugnon ce chapitre?_

_Il va mieux notre cher Miya-kun! _

_Votre avis svp?_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	16. Mon ange

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Nyup les gens!_

_Je sais, mon rythme d'update s'est assez ralenti... mais que voulez-vous, 4 concerts en 15 jours, c'est un peu épuisant_

_Enin bref, voici la suite!!!!_

_Bisous et bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 16: _**Mon ange:**_

"Plouf" fit un Miyavi en plongeant dans la piscine. Il faisait terriblement chaud aujourd'hui et l'appel de l'eau fraîche avait été littéralement, irresistible. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il souriait vraiment, savourant l'eau sur son corps; il se sentait bien. Refaisant surface, il reprit sa respiration, ses cheveux lui collant au visage et il croisa le regard bienveillant de Yoshiki qui souriait simplement, heureux de le voir revivre ainsi, retrouvant quelque part un peu de l'ancien Miyavi qui, finalement, lui avait terriblement manqué.

-Tu viens pas te baigner?

-J'arrive.

Il enleva son T-shirt et descendit les marches de la piscine, s'immergeant peu à peu. Il fut bientôt plongé dans l'eau jusqu'au torse et marchait tranquillement vers son ami.

-ça fait du bien non? fit le plus jeune, écartant les bras en croix en tournant sur lui même, savourant avec délice la fraîcheur de l'onde pure sur sa peau.

-C'est vrai, il fait chaud aujourd'hui.

Miyavi s'arrêta de tourner, regardant son ami avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis vraiment heureux tu sais...

-He?

-Enfin je, j'ai encore... mal, mais je, j'aime être ici, avec toi. balbutia-t-il timidement. Tu es un peu comme... mon ange gardien...

Il baissa la tête en rosissant légèrement, gêné par son "aveu". Mais il pensait, à juste titre, que c'était encore le meilleur moyen de le remercier réellement pour tout ce que Yoshiki avait pu faire pour lui. Une main douce vint relever son menton et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

-Je suis loin d'être un ange Miyavi, mais jamais, jamais je ne te lâcherai.

-Je sais.

-Bien... aller, on fait quelques longueurs maintenant?

Le guitariste acquiésça en souriant doucement et ils passèrent quelques longues heures ainsi, à patauger gaiement dans l'eau.

-----

_"se relit"... rah, c'est trop kawaii ne?_

_Enfin bref, _

_plus que quelques chapitres avant qu'il se passe réellement quelque chose entre eux et que la troisième et dernière partie de l'histoire ne débute. Va falloir me supporter encore quelques temps!_

_Une review svp?_

_Bisous et à très vite!_

_Lilys_


	17. Tête à tête

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Voilà, j'update plus régulièrement,c omme promis!!!!_

_En ce moment, je suis en plus sur un gros projet de fic sérieuse... j'en dit pas plus mais pour l'instant, il y a déjà une trentaine de page d'écrites... pour seulement 2 chapitres enfin bref, je commencerai bientôt à la mettre en ligne._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 17: _**Tête-à-tête:**_

-Yoshiki?

-Hum?

-Dis... est-ce que... enfin, ça te dirais que, qu'on sorte un peu?

-Où veux-tu aller?

-Je sais pas trop... j'ai juste envie, de sortir un peu d'ici...

L'aîné eut un grand sourire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait pensé à aller se ballader avec Miyavi mais il hésitait toujours, attendant qu'il aille vraiment mieux.

-C'est une très bonne idée. fit-il en souriant.

Miyavi sourit à son tour, simplement heureux de bouger un peu. ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était enfermé ici... Certes, il avait appris à aimer ce lieu et surtout, son hôte qui s'occupait si bien de lui... mais il n'y avait pas que de bons souvenirs...

Vers 18 heures, Yoshiki monta rejoindre son ami qui écrivait tranquillement dans sa chambre.

-Prépare-toi. lui dit-il simplement. On part bientôt.

-Hein? On va où?

-Surprise...

Le blond eut un petit sourire énigmatique et sortit, laissant un Miyavi un peu perplexe. Il s'exécuta tout de même, réapprenant des gestes qu'il avait presque oublié après tout ce temps... Choisir soigneusement ses vêtements, faire attention aux petits détails, aux accessoires... Se coiffer avec application, se regarder dans le miroir... c'était encore difficile, il avait toujours un peu de mal avec son image, son visage cerné ne reflétait plus son ancienne joie de vivre... il ne se trouvait plus aussi beau et irrésistible qu'avant mais, malgré tout, il recommençait à s'apprécier un peu.

Il se maquilla légèrement, soulignant avec délicatesse le coin de ses yeux de noir pour agrandir son regard et camouffla ses cernes, unifiant son teint avec soin. Il ne se trouvait pas parfait, loin de là et puis, il avait perdu l'habitude de se pomponner... mais il sortit tout de même de la salle de bain avec un mince sourire aux lèvres...

Le jeune homme descendit les escaliers un peu plus de 3/4 d'heure plus tard, rejoignant son hôte qui l'attendait patiemment.

-Tu es magnifique... souffla le blond, faisant légèrement rosir ses pomettes.

-Arigatou... Tu es très beau aussi Yoshiki.

Le blond eut un sourire.

-Allez viens, on y va. fit-il en laissant passer le jeune homme devant lui.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au garage, prenant la voiture de l'aîné qui lui ouvrit la portière galamment, s'attirant un petit rire amusé.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse! se moqua-t-il gentiment, pourtant touché par cette attention.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu...

Yoshiki eut de nouveau son fameux sourire énigmatique et fit démarrer le moteur. Le trajet dura environ 20 minutes avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent devant un grand hôtel particulièrement luxueux, l'un des plus beaux de tout Los Angeles.

-Qu'est-ce que?

-Ne bouge pas!

Le blond sortit de la voiture et, de nouveau, ouvrit la portière au plus jeune.

-Après-vous très cher.

-Tu es... vraiment barge!

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes!

-Baka...

Un voiturier s'approcha et alla garer le véhicule de Yoshiki qui offrit son bras à son ami en souriant, le guidant dans l'hôtel. Ils s'arrêtèrent au dernier étage, l'aîné faisant fermer les yeux au plus jeune, le guidant dans la grande suite en lui tenant les mains.

-C'est bon, tu peux regarder.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta... et resta totalement émerveillé... Une table remplie de mets qui semblaient plus délicieux les uns que les autres trônait au milieu d'un immense salon magnifiquement décoré. Les seules lumières provenaient de bougies et chandelles dispatchées entre les plats et dont les flammes se reflétaient sur l'immense baie vitrée qui offrait une vue panoramique sur tout Los Angeles.

-C'est... c'est magnifique... bredouilla Miyavi, visiblement sous le choc.

Yoshiki eut de nouveau un grand sourire, ravi que tout cela lui plaise.

-Viens, il faut manger avant que ça refroidisse.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils dînaient tous deux en tête à tête dans ce décor de rêve...

-----

_Nyah, c'est romantique _

_Vous aimez?_

_ça se précise non?_

_Allez, à très vite pour le prochain chapitre!_

_Bisous!_


	18. Onegai

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Wouah, j'update vachement souvent moi _

_Je me rend compte que cette fic est bientôt finie, tout du moins à écrire... snif, ça me fait presque de la peine!_

_Enfin bref, voici la suite que vous apprécierez j'espère!_

_Et merci à mes fidèles revieweurs!_

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 18: _**Onegai:**_

Les mets se succédaient quasi inlassablement, c'était absolument dé-li-cieux. Yoshiki avait pris soin de commander des plats aussi divers et variés que possible, venant d'à peu près partout dans le monde. Le vin, bien sûr, était français, les entrées composées de sushi, sashimi et maki divers. Les différents plats venaient aussi bien d'Inde que des Antilles... Miyavi ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête (ni de la fourchette d'ailleurs... )

-Tu, tu as organisé tout ça en si peu de temps? bredouilla-t-il, encore un peu sous le choc.

-J'aime beaucoup cet hôtel et cette suite tout particulièrement. Ils me connaîssent bien ici, je n'ai eu qu'un coup de fil à passer tu sais...

Yoshiki avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il jubilait un peu quelque part, son ami semblait totalement revivre, il ne pouvait absolument pas être plus heureux qu'en cet instant... n'est-ce pas?

-Viens... murmura-t-il finalement en se levant juste avant le dessert.

Miyavi le suivit, étonné et se demandant ce que son ami pouvait bien encore lui réserver comme surprise après tout ça. Il dut de nouveau fermer les yeux, se laissant guider une nouvelle fois par les douces mains de son ami. Uneporte se referma derrière lui et, enfin, il obtint l'autorisation de regarder.

Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre immence, un vrai petit appartement en fait... un lit démesurement grand trônait en plein centre de la pièce et, posée sur le matelas, attirant lumière et regards il y avait...

-Elle, elle est magnifique... souffla Miyavi en s'approchant.

-Ravi qu'elle te plaise.

Le jeune homme caressa presque amoureusement du bout des doigts la surface lisse et brillante d'un noir ébène qui reflètait les quelques lueurs de la ville filtrant à travers la baie vitrée surplombant Los Angeles.

-ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te l'offrir, elle est à toi Miyavi... murmura l'aîné à l'oreille de son ami, le faisant quelque peu frissonner.

-Tu es vraiment fou...

-Essaye-la.

-Non...

-Onegai...

Yoshiki se mit soudain à genoux devant lui d'une façon assez théatrale dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Onegai... répèta-t-il. Joue quelque chose.

Le jeune homme sourit bêtement avant de lui donner une petite tape derrière la tête.

-Baka. lâcha-t-il affectueusement.

-Je sais... tu veux bien jouer pour un baka?

Miyavi eut un petit sourire et s'assit sur le lit.

-Comment pourrais-je te refuser quoi que ce soit?

Les mains tremblant encore un peu, il prit finalement la magnifique guitare noire et rose que Yoshiki lui avait offerte et en caressa doucement les cordes, elle était parfaitement accordée. Ses doigts, peu assurés au début, retrouvèrent rapidement les bons gestes et le jeune homme ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation des cordes contre sa peau, le poids familier sur ses genoux lui procurant de délicieux frissons. Il entama une douce mélodie, jouant avec délicatesse de son instrument fétiche qui, finalement, lui avait terriblement manqué. Yoshiki le regardait avec adoration, savourant l'apaisante musique de son ami, cet air qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu... et soudain, Miyavi se mit à chanter. Ou plutôt, à fredonner tout bas, murmurant des paroles quasi incompréhensibles avec sa voix si particulière, douce et rocailleuse à la fois.

Le morceau se termina finalement après de longues minutes qui semblaient avoir passé bien trop rapidement au goût de Yoshiki, le forçant à sortir de sa contemplation. Miyavi, lui, laissa résonner la dernière note dans le silence ambiant le plus longtemps possible et savoura encore quelques secondes ce moment de plénitude qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Puis, enfin, il rouvrit doucement les yeux. Son regard s'ancra à celui de son aîné qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux et ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer mutuellement, se noyant dans l'abîme des prunelles de l'autre pendant des minutes qu'ils auraient aimer faire durer des heures...

-----

_Hum... je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre... et de ceux qu'il reste encore dans cet hôtel, à croire que ça m'a inspiré _

_Z'en pensez quoi?_

_ça va, leur relation évolue pas trop vite?_

_Je voulais avant tout écrire une belle histoire d'amitié mais tout le monde voulait que ça finisse en yaoi alors, je me suis exécutée mais j'espère que l'évolution de leur relation est correcte, je voudrais pas tout gâcher par des réactions nyan nyan et tirées par les cheveux..._

_Enfin bref, bisous et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre!!!!_


	19. La demande

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: probablement Yoshiki/Miyavi mais ça reste à confirmer... et ça se confirme de plus en plus d'ailleurs...

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Wouah, déjà le chapitre 19!!!_

_Et dire que pour l'instant, j'en ai 28 décrits... je me rattrappe! lol!_

_Bon, j'espère comme toujours, que ça vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!!!!_

Chapitre 19: _**La demande:**_

Ils étaient là à se fixer tous deux depuis ils ne savaient combien de temps... Un silence à la fois gêné et agréable s'était installé qu'aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir se décider à rompre.

Finalement, ce fut Yoshiki qui prit la parole en premier, un murmure lui échappant.

-Un ange... souffla-t-il

-Quoi?

-Tu es, un ange...

L'aîné semblait encore subjugué par la vision quasi irréelle que l'autre venait de lui offrir. Miyavi souriait, inexplicablement heureux.

-Yoshiki?

-Hum?

-Viens ici.

En disant ces paroles, il tapotait le matelas juste à côté de lui et le blond le rejoignit. Le jeune homme laissa délicatement sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de son ami et ferma de nouveau les yeux en soupirant de bien être, une sensation diffuse de bonheur et de calme semblant l'absorber.

-Arigatou... souffla-t-il simplement.

Yoshiki le repoussa alors doucement, soulevant son menton du bout des doigts pour mieux ancrer une nouvelle fois son regard au sien. Il laissa sa main glisser doucement sur la joue du plus jeune, l'effleurant à peine.

-Merci à toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour m'avoir fais vivre tout ça.

-Yoshiki...

-Shhh, ne dis rien, s'il te plaît...

Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux, savourant leur proximité avec délice. Yoshiki sentit une perle salée couler sur sa joue sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Une deuxième la rejoignit, puis encore une autre... Il pleurait silencieusement.

-Yoshiki... pourquoi pleures-tu? murmura le plus jeune doucement, essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts.

-Je sais pas...

C'était vrai, il ne savait pas...

Il ouvrit les yeux, regardant le visage tendre de Miyavi qui lui sourit avec douceur. Un sentiment inexplicable le submergea alors... et une envie folle...

-Miyavi...

-Oui?

-Est-ce que...

-Est-ce que quoi?

-Est-ce que je... je peux t'embrasser?

Cette demande avait été faite à voix basse et avec une délicatesse extrême, Yoshiki ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ses paroles ni de ce qu'elles impliquaient réellement... mais elles avaient été prononcées et Miyavi s'étonna lui-même de sa réponse, donnée sans réfléchir sur le même ton.

-Hai...

Deux lèvres se posèrent alors sur les siennes.

-----

_sors les pompoms_

_YES! ça y est! enfin!!!!_

_Hum... bref... c'est pas trop tôt ne?_

_Z'en pensez quoi?_

_Aller, bisous et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre _


	20. Premiers baisers

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: ça y est, c'est définitif, **Yoshiki/Miyavi**

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre plein d'amour pour nos héros qui ont bien souffert... et c'est pas fini _

_Bonne lecture les gens!!!_

Chapitre 20: _**Premiers baisers:**_

Un effleurement... se frôler juste, mêler son souffle à celui de l'autre...

-Sumimasen... laissa échapper l'aîné contre ses lèvres.

Miyavi ne répondit rien immédiatement, perdu dans ses sensations. La respiration de l'autre semblait être calquée sur la sienne et c'était... troublant...

-Je n'appelle pas ça un baiser... murmura-t-il finalement.

Yoshiki tressaillit et rougit.

-Est-ce une proposition? demanda-t-il tout de même, un mince sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

-Vois ça comme tu veux...

-Non, ce que TOI tu veux!

-Ce que je veux?

-Oui.

-Que pour une fois, au moins une fois tu arrêtes de faire mes quatres volontés et que tu fasses ce dont TOI tu as envie! fit-il en immitant Yoshiki à la perfection.

Le blond mis quelques secondes à assimiler cette phrase et tout ce qu'elle impliquait... et pour une fois, il décida de laisser sa raison de côté, d'arrêter tout simplement de réfléchir et de laisser son instinct le guider, mettant son cerveau en mode "off" pour quelques instants.

-A tes risques et périls.

Miyavi eut son fameux sourire en coin, le regardant d'un air provocateur, sûr de lui... et répondit avidement au nouveau baiser que lui donna l'autre, le savourant pleinement.

-C'est mieux...

Yoshiki eut un petit rire... et recommença, encore et encore... il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. C'était comme si tout ce temps passé près de lui n'avait été que du temps perdu, comme si, enfin,il s'accomplissait. Miyavi répondait aux lèvres qui le découvraient avec volupté, il se sentait littéralement revivre sous ses baisers... c'était tellement bon... Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir attendu ça pendant des années... Cette bouche tendre qui l'explorait comme un fruit mûr, avec une extrême délicatesse et une passion qu'il n'avait jamais connues, mélange de force et de timidité... il adorait ça! Il n'avait embrassé personne depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité et pourtant, il ne mettait aucun empressement dans ce baiser. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer encore plus le déluge de sensations qu'il ressentait et ce fut comme si quelque chose se brisait en lui.

-Ne pleure pas, onegai... murmura l'aîné, troublé par ces larmes dont il se croyait la cause.

-Gomen.

-Non, c'est moi je, je n'aurais pas dû... pardonne-moi... s'excusa-t-il

-Tu ne comprends pas...

-Je ne comprends pas quoi?

-Je... j'ai peur...

-De moi? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

-Non...

-De quoi alors?

Miyavi ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre des mots sur tout ça... c'était une cascade de sensations diverses, mêlées en lui comme une masse d'eau tourbillonnante. Les sons semblaient se perdre au fond de sa gogre et il ne savait que dire.

-Miyavi? interrogea l'aîné doucement.

-Je... j'arrive pas... à expliquer...

Il se sentait totalement stupide, à pleurer pour rien sans arriver à s'exprimer correctement. Mais Yoshiki ne se moqua pas et lui sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends.

-J'en doute.

-Tu oses?!

-Quoi?

-Douter de moi.

-Je... il prit une profonde inspiration. Non, non jamais je ne pourrais.

-ça me rassure... aller, sèche-moi ces larmes.

-J'y arrive pas! lança-t-il presque rageusement, adoptant l'attitude d'un enfant se faisant injustement gronder.

Yoshiki se rapprocha alors de lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue avant de glisser sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille et d'y murmurer doucement:

-Alors, je vais t'aider...

Miyavi frissonna.

-----

_Je l'aime bien ce chapitre moi...et vous?_

_Ah oui, pitit message pour ma Valir chérie (vu que j'arrive pas à envoyer d'MP)_

_Beaucoup de boulot? Quoi tu vas faire?_

_Je connais l'envie irrésistible d'écrire... mon problème, personnellement, c'est d'avoir toujours 36 mille fics en cours donc, toujours des tentations... et pleins de nouvelles idées _

_Une fic avec hide en perso principal? J'ai hâte de lire ça!_

_Pour la fic sur X, j'en ai plusieures en cours d'écriture, patience, je vais commencer à en publier dans pas longtemps..._

_Ah oui, je voulais te demander un truc mais bon,si tu as beaucoup de boulot... enfin bon, je demande quand même!_

_Voilà, ça fait longtemps que je recherche une "co-auteuse" pour écrire une fic à 2, ça fait un bail que j'ai rien écrit en collaboration avec quelqu'un. Vu que j'adore ton style et tes idées, je me demandais si un petit duo te plairait..._

_Voilà, bisous!!!!_

_Lilys_


	21. Eteins la lumière

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: ça y est, c'est définitif, **Yoshiki/Miyavi**

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que dernièrement à updater mais bon, j'ai eu un week end chargé..._

_Un nouveau chapitre, pas très long et peut-être un peu frustrant mais bon..._

_Bonne lecture les gens _

Chapitre 21: _**Eteins la lumière:**_

Tout d'abord, il y avait son souffle... chaud, légèrement irrégulier contre sa peau humide... et puis ses lèvres, goûtant une à une ses larmes pour les faire disparaître et enfin, il y avait ses mains, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau, son corps...

Il tremblait.

-Yo, Yoshiki... balbutia lamentablement le plus jeune, troublé.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer. lui murmura-t-il tendrement.

Miyavi tressaillit légèrement à cette phrase prononcée à voix basse contre ses lèvre... et le baiser qui suivit fut plus éloquent que n'importe quel mot.

-Encore. exigea le plus jeune lorsque les douces lèvres quittèrent les siennes.

Yoshiki eut un petit rire avant de s'empresser de s'exécuter, renouvelant ses baisers à une vitesse folle... il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, jamais... Ses lèvres dérivèrent quelque peu, retrassant avec légèreté l'os de la mâchoire fine, puis descendant encore, dans ce cou à la peau tendre... Miyavi gémit doucement et se laissa glisser en arrière, s'allongeant de tout son long sur le matelas confortable en emportant l'autre homme avec lui. L'aîné le surplombait donc, le couvant du regard avec une tendresse infinie. Le guitariste leva doucement sa main et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel, que ce moment qu'ils vivaient tous les deux était vraiment vrai. Il se sentait confus, tout allait si vite et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il désirait ardemment au plus profond de lui.

Yoshiki se baissa et vint une nouvelle fois cueuillir délicatement ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu trembles? souffla le cadet doucement.

-Je sais pas... tu trembles aussi tu sais?

-Ah...

Ils se sourirent un peu bêtement, appuyant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre en laissant leurs souffles se mêler.

-Yoshiki?

-Hm?

-Eteins la lumière s'il te plaît...

Le blond sourit de nouveau et se leva doucement, allant rapidement appuyer sur l'interrupteur en plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Les lumières de la ville filtraient à travers la baie vitrée et Yoshiki revint vers le lit, des lueurs multicolores se reflétant sur son visage souriant puis sur son torse quand il fit valser sa chemise blanche.

Miyavi le dévorait des yeux, le feu aux joues et manqua faire une crise cardiaque quand l'aîné remonta de nouveau sur le lit, s'approchant de lui à quatre pattes tel un félin chassant sa proie...

-----

_Pas taper l'auteur! Sinon, elle pourra plus écrire!_

_Bref, à très vite pour la suite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	22. Framboises

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: ça y est, c'est définitif, **Yoshiki/Miyavi**

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Rah, le chapitre 22! Flûte, j'en ai toujours que 29 d'écrits, je vais prendre du retard si ça continue..._

_Enfin bref, je voulais vous dire à toutes un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews! ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous plaît et que vous continuez à me suivre._

_Bonne lecture! _

Chapitre 22: _**Framboises:**_

Un soleil éblouissant entrait dans la pièce, inondant de ses rayons les deux corps enlacés sur le lit. Yoshiki était réveillé depuis quelques temps déjà et ne se lassait pas d'admirer le visage paisible de son ami.

Amis? Oui, ils l'étaient toujours mais désormais, il y avait plus...

Amants? Non, pas encore, ils n'avaient passé la nuit qu'à se découvrir mutuellement mais sans réellement aller très loin... C'était, comme un accord tacite et muet entre eux. Ils n'avaient pour le moment envie, besoin que de l'un l'autre, ça leur suffisait.

-Bonjour mon ange... murmura tendrement Yoshiki en voyant les yeux de son ami/amant papillonner doucement.

Miyavi eut un sourire en apercevant le blond au dessus de lui. Cette nuit... tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout cet amour... ce n'était pas un rêve alors...

-Bonjour. murmura-t-il à son tour en souriant toujours.

-Bien dormi?

-Dans tes bras, toujours!

Yoshiki eut un petit rire et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Le bisou du matin. souffla-t-il.

-Hum... bonne habitude à prendre...

-Je crois aussi.

Un autre baiser... interrompu par un gargouillis sonore... Il était déjà presque midi et le ventre de Miyavi criait famine.

-Dis, du coup, on a pas mangé le dessert hier... fit innocemment remarquer le cadet.

-C'est vrai. Je reviens.

Yoshiki se leva donc, sous le regard avide du plus jeune et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une magnifique tarte aux framboises et un grand couteau.

-Itadakimasu!!! lancèrent-ils joyeusement en même temps avant de mordre avidemment dans une part du gâteau.

C'était dé-li-cieux! On ne pouvait imaginer plus divin petit-déjeuner et la tarte y passa en quelques instants. Repus, tous deux s'étalèrent de nouveau sur le lit, fixant le plafond sans réellement le voir.

-Yoshiki? demanda finalement Miyavi en brisant le silence agréable qui s'était instauré.

-Hum?

-Merci.

-He?

-Pour heu... cette nuit... le dîner puis la guitare aussi...

-Tu radotes tu sais... arrête de me remercier, c'est à moi de le faire.

-Quoi?!

Yoshiki prit un air plus grave et sérieux en se retournant vers lui.

-Merci Miyavi.

-Pour, pourquoi?

-Parce que... je suis heureux...

-----

_Voilà, la deuxième partie de l'histoire est bouclée!!!!_

_Prochain chapitre, début de la troisième et dernière partie...rah làlà, c'est bientôt fini! snif!_

_Je peux vous le dire maintenant, la fin de cette histoire sera le jour où ils feront l'amour pour la première fois... c'est pas encore pour tout de suite mais il faut leur laisser le temps ne?_

_Bisous tout l'monde et à très vite!_

_Lilys_


	23. Retour

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: ça y est, c'est définitif, **Yoshiki/Miyavi**

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Wi je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à updater mais j'ai eu une semaine et un week end chargé..._

_Pas tapper _

_Bon bah, bonne lecture pour le début de la troisième et dernière partie de cette fic!!!!_

Chapitre 23: _**Retour:**_

Cela faisait des semaines déjà qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds ici, chez lui... Son grand appartement tokyoïte lui sembla étonnement froid comme, inconnu... Le bien être diffus et familier qu'il ressentait habituellement quand il ouvrait la porte n'était, cette fois, pas présent. Ce n'était plus comme avant...

Avant...

Avant tout ça, Miyavi se serait jeté sur son bien aimé canapé orange vif en souriant de toutes ses dents, allumant sa chère télé d'un geste rapide pour mater une idotie quelconque... Avant, il aurait appelé des potes pour sortir le soir même de son retour au japon... Avant, il aurait simplement été heureux d'être rentré au bercail, dans son chez lui, son cocon et de retrouver toute sa clique, ses affaires, son monde en continuant à vivre dans sa constante insouciance...

Oui mais voilà, ce n'était plus comme avant et ça ne le serait plus jamais.

Maintenant, il y avait le silence pesant de l'appartement vide, le froid... Maintenant, il avait des cicatrices, pas seulement sur le corps... Maintenant, il y avait des souvenirs et son habituelle insouciance s'était envolée... et puis, Maintenant, il y avait Yoshiki... à l'autre bout du monde...

Miyavi soupira... pourquoi ressentait-il ce sentiment diffus d'être désespérement seul? Il allait pourtant pouvoir reprendre une vie "normale" ne? Tout recommencer comme si de rien n'était, vivre, tout simplement...

Alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'y résoudre; pourquoi se sentait-il si las alors qu'il venait à peine de remettre les pieds dans son chez-lui, son univers, pourquoi?

Une sonnerie... puis deux, puis trois... elles s'enchaînaient inlassablement mais personne ne semblait vouloir répondre... puis enfin, ce petit cliquetit, quelqu'un qui décroche et puis, cette voix...

-Hi...

-Yoshiki...

-Miyavi?

-Oui... balbutia-t-il, soudainement honteux de l'appeler ainsi sans même avoir fais gaffe à l'heure. Heu je... je te réveille?

-... c'est pas grave..

-Gomen... il est tard?

Yoshiki attira son réveil à lui et lui répondit en marmonnant d'une voix endormie.

-3 heures 49.

-Ah...

-...Tu es arrivé?

-Oui.

-ça va?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr?

-... oui...

La légère hésitation dans la voix du plus jeune n'échappa pas à Yoshiki. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était sûr.

-Pourquoi appelles-tu Miya-kun? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je... je voulais juste... entendre ta voix... murmura-t-il en se sentant soudainement parfaitement stupide.

-Je vois...

Miyavi entendit presque son interlocuteur sourire tendrement à l'autre bout du fil. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant ce sourire qui l'apaisait tant et se sentit soudain mieux. Yoshiki semblait tout proche...

-Tu me manques. souffla simplement l'aîné.

-Toi aussi.

-Je sais.

-...Yoshiki?

-Hum?

-Fais de beaux rêves.

Un simple "merci" lui répondit puis un petit au revoir, un baiser téléphonique et ils raccrochèrent.

Il allait falloir se débrouiller tout seul et être fort maintenant. Gambatte Miyavi-kun!

-----

_ça change n'est-ce pas?_

_Prochain chapitre, apparition d'un nouveau perso qui vient foutre le bordel..._

_Je vais aussi commencer à publier une nouvelle fic, sur The gazette cette fois dont les chapitres sont longs et l'histoire aussi _

_Bientôt aussi, un OS sur X japan et la suite de "Souffrir pour mieux aimer"_

_A très vite!!!!_

_Lilys_


	24. Gackt

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: ça y est, c'est définitif, **Yoshiki/Miyavi**

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Avec un peu de retard... voici un nouveau chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture!!!_

Chapitre 24: _**Gackt:**_

On sonna à la porte.

En soupirant, Miyavi, las, alla ouvrir, se demandant bien qui pouvait lui rendre visite. Après tout, il n'avait encore appris à personne la nouvelle de son retour...

-Salut.

-Gackt-san? s'étonna-t-il. Que fais-tu ici?

-Yoshiki m'a dit que tu étais rentré. Je suis juste venu prenre de tes nouvelles.

-Ah...

Le guitariste sécarta, laissant passer son "invité". Gackt était un des rares à savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Miyavi, enfin, pas tout mais il savait qu'il avait été blessé, Yoshiki ayant jugé essentiel que lui et Sugizo soient au courant... S.K.I.N. allait probablement prendre un peu de retard...

-Comment vas-tu? demanda simplement l'aîné en s'asseyant souplement.

-Bien.

-... si tu l'dis...

Le chanteur ne semblait pas particulièrement convaincu et Miyavi se rappela soudain ce qui l'horripilait tant dans la personnalité de celui-ci... Il ne croyait jamais en rien ni personne et n'avait aucune réelle confiance envers qui que ce soit. Avec lui, on avait toujours l'impression de mentir ou d'avoir des choses à cacher... c'était totalement exaspérant.

Il soupira de nouveau.

-Yoshiki t'envoie pour m'espionner je suppose?

Gackt le fixa dans les yeux et eut un léger sourire narquois.

-Peut-être bien... lâcha-t-il vaguement.

-Je vois...

Miyavi ne dit rien de plus mais une douleur lancinante s'était emparée de ses entrailles et lui vrillait les tripes avec force. Il avait Yoshiki quotidiennement au téléphone et pourtant, il ne lui faisait apparement toujours pas confiance... pas assez en tous cas puisqu'il lui avait envoyé Gackt pour l'espionner, le surveiller...

-Il ne me croit pas capable de vivre alors... murmura-t-il pour lui même en réfléchissant à voix haute.

-He?

-Non, rien.. .tu veux boire quelque chose? demanda-til d'un ton qui se voulait plus léger.

-Eto... une vodka s'il te plaît.

Miyavi acquiésça et se leva, servant un verre à son "ami". Il prit pour lui-même une briquette de jus dans le frigo et le rejoignit.

-Tiens, tu ne bois plus? s'étonna l'aîné en se rappelant certaines soirées où Miyavi, bon vivant et fêtard à souhait, avait vidé plus d'une bouteille à lui tout seul.

-Médicaments... marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

-Ah...

Un silence quelque peu tendu accompagna ces dernières paroles, puis Gackt le rompit, posant enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des semaines.

-Miyavi?

-Hm?

-Dis... que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à revenir?

Miyavi se figea. Il avait redouté cette question et savait qu'il devrait probablement y répondre un jour mais, tout ça, c'était du passé pour lui maintenant. Il ne voulait plus y penser, plus jamais et n'avoir non plus jamais à raconter une fois de plus tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits lors de cette horrible soirée.

Mais que dire alors?

-Je... commença-t-il.

-----

_Chapitre 24, bouclé! _

_Rah nan, ça va pas du tout! Faut vraiment que j'écrive la suite mwa!!!!_

_Bref, z'avez aimé?_

_Bisous les gens!!!!_

_Lilys_


	25. Coup de fil

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: ça y est, c'est définitif, **Yoshiki/Miyavi**

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Gomeeeeeeeen!!!!!_

_J'avoue, je suis fautive, je n'ai pas updater aussi rapidement que prévu, je suis impardonnable!_

_Enfin bon, un nouveau chapitre quand même!_

_Bonne lecture les gens!_

Chapitre 25: _**Coup de fil:**_

Une sonnerie agressive brisant l'air... Un portable qui vibre...

-Tiens, tu ne réponds pas? demanda narquoisement Miyavi, soulagé d'être "sauvé par le gong".

En bougonnant, Gackt sortit son téléphone... Le jeune guitariste, sans réellement le faire exprès ,lut le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran... Yoshiki...

-Muchi-muchi? fit Gackt en décrochant. Hai... hum,ça va oui... hein?... oui oui... Je suis chez lui là...quoi?... Dis-le lui toi-même!

Le chanteur décolla l'appareil de son oreille et le tendit vivement au plus jeune, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

-Il veut te parler.

-Hai? fit Miyavi à son ami américain.

-Salut, ça va?

-Oui. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

-Heu... Oui...

-Je t'écoute.

-Heu...

Yoshiki soupira fortement à l'autre bout du fil. Il se doutait que Miyavi n'apprécierait que moyennement la visite de Gackt et, apparement, vu le ton sec et cassant qu'il avait employé, ses craintes lui semblaient justifiées.

-Ne m'en veux pas. souffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je? ironisa le plus jeune.

-Te fiche pas de moi Miya-kun, je sais que tu m'en veux.

-Peut-être bien oui...

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te dire que j'avais prévenu Gackt et Sugizo de ton retour, pardon.

-Je m'en fiche.

Miyavi entendit presque le blond tressaillir.

-Ah, ah bon? bredouilla-t-il. Ano... pourquoi m'en veux-tu alors? demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton plutôt inquiet.

-Devine.

-Je, je sais pas... fit-il maladroitement.

Le guitariste sentait la colère et la tristesse monter en lui en une vague déferlante et c'est plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait réellement voulu qu'il cracha ces mots à Yoshiki:

-Je n'ai plus besoin d'une baby-sitter tu sais? Pourquoi t'as si peu confiance en moi? Je sais me débrouiller, j'suis un grand garçon tu sais, t'as plus besoin de me faire surveiller Yoshiki!

L'aîné sursauta. Miyavi avait quasiment hurlé ces dernières paroles sur un ton plutôt hargneux et cela blessa profondement Yoshiki.

-Tu, tu crois vraiment... que je te fais surveiller... murmura-t-il, comprenant finalement ce que Miyavi avait mal interprété. Tu penses que je t'ai... _envoyé _Gackt?

-C'est évident non?

-... Miyavi... comment peux-tu oser penser une chose pareille?! s'indigna-t-il finalement.

-C'est simple, Gackt lui-même me l'a confirmé. Et puis, pourquoi l'appellerais-tu, maintenant, alors qu'il est chez moi? Drôle de coïncidence non?... Yoshiki, reprit-il. Tu n'as apparemment aucune confiance en moi... sa voix se brisa légèrement à cet instant, ses yeux se faisant humide alors qu'il retenait la boule amère qui semblait s'être coincée dans sa gorge. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as aidé que je ne suis plus capable de m'assumer! Je suis un grand garçon et, même si je te le dois, je vais parfaitement bien, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me surveille!

-Miyavi...

Yoshiki était totalement effaré. Pas un traître mot de ce qu'avait dit le plus jeune n'était justifié, ce coup de fil n'était qu'une coïncidence, une vraie coïncidence... et surtout, il avait une totale confiance en lui...

-... pardon... murmura-t-il finalement. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu crois ça. Je te jure Miyavi, je n'ai pas envoyé Gackt... pardon de te faire de la peine, je ne voulais pas ça, ce n'était pas mon intention... Je suis désolé... Je t'aime.

Il finit sur ces mots et raccrocha avant que Miyavi n'ait le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le guitariste resta quelques instants avec le téléphone à la main, les dernières paroles du blond tournant en boucle dans sa tête... Qu'avait-il dit?!

-----

_Voilou... rah, jsuis contente de ce chapitre, Yoshiki s'est déclaré_

_Z'avez aimé vous?_

_Allez, à très vite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	26. Je t'aime

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: ça y est, c'est définitif, **Yoshiki/Miyavi**

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Wi je sais, j'update plus aussi souvent qu'avant… ça devrait s'améliorer après la nouvelle année je pense…_

'_fin bref, un nouveau chapitre peu avant noël pour vous faire plaisir quand même _

_Bonne lecture !!!!_

Chapitre 26:_** Je t'aime:**_

Miyavi, un peu perdu, rendit finalement son téléphone au chanteur.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, commença Gackt narquoisement. Mais ça à l'air hmm… tendu entre vous…

Miyavi ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, ignorant délibérement jusqu'au ton que l'autre avait employé. Ses pensée étaient uniquement préoccupées par Yoshiki… il avait dit qu'il l'aimait… il l'avait _vraiment_ dit…

-Dis, y a quoi entre vous ? demanda finalement un Gackt curieux.

-Hein ?

-Bah toi… et Yoshiki… Enfin bon, vous êtes plutôt louches tous les deux quand même…

-Ah…

-Tu ne démends même pas ?

-C'est pas tes oignons.

Gackt eu un sourire triomphant. Il mettrait sa main à couper que ses deux là étaient ensemble. C'était tellement flagrant !

-Le prends pas comme ça va.

-…………. vas-t-en…

-He ?

-J'suis vraiment pas d'humeur à papoter là, et encore moins à écouter tes insinuations douteuses. Dégage Gackt.

Le chanteur eu un air passablement choqué. Jamais Miyavi n'avait osé lui parler encore ainsi et à vrai dire, très peu de personnes avaient déjà osé lui parler de cette façon…

Il serra rageusement les poings.

-Comme tu veux. grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Mais tu devrais faire gaffe Miyavi, les histoires de coucheries, c'est jamais bon pour l'ambiance d'un groupe tu sais…

Sur ces paroles acerbes, Gackt se leva brutalement et parti sans demander son reste, claquant la porte au passage. Mais Miyavi n'y fit pas attention, restant prostré dans son canapé, totalement dépassé par les derniers évènements…

Il avait engueulé Yoshiki, il l'avait blessé, il le savait mais lui, lui n'avait répondu qu'en lui disant qu'il l'aimait… Et ce n'était pas juste insinué, ce n'était pas un amour « amical », ce n'était pas juste pour le consoler mais bel et bien une déclaration en bonne et dûe forme, un vrai « Je t'aime », un vrai de vrai…

Il se prit soudainement la tête entre les mains en gémissant… Stupide, il avait été parfaitement stupide.

-Pardonne-moi. souffla-t-il sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

Une larme rageuse coula sur sa joue; il s'en voulait terriblement.

Et si, si Yoshiki s'éloignait de lui à cause de son comportement ? Et si les paroles d'amour qu'il avait prononcé n'étaient qu'éphémères ? Si à cause de tout ça, Il se mettait à réfléchir et à finalement regretter ses mots… s'il les retirait… Et s'il n'avait dit ça que sous le coup de l'émotion ? S'il ne le pensait pas vraiment…

Ces pensées continuaient à tourbillonner dans la tête du jeune chanteur, le déprimant au plus haut point. Comme toujours ,il se mettait à beaucoup trop réfléchir, s'enfonçant inéluctablement dans les ténèbres profondes de son esprit encore fragile. Il se sentait tellement mal, désormais persuadé d'avoir perdu Yoshiki à cause de sa si grande stupidité.

Et soudain, il prit conscience de son attachement pour l'autre homme.

Sans lui, il ne se sentait plus capable de vivre réellement au fond, il l'aimait…

Cette constatation soudaine lui fit peur, terriblement peur.

-Yoshiki… souffla-t-il dans un sanglot étouffé. Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas… Je t'aime… je t'aime…

Inlassablement, il répèta à voix haute son attachement pour l'homme qui ne pouvait l'entendre, sanglotant seul sur son canapé. Désespérement seul…

_Pauvre Miyou !_

_Rah làlà ,il s'en sortira jamais _

_Enfin bon… un chapitre qui sert pas à grand chose si ce n'est que maintenant, on est enfin fixé !_

_Autre chose…_

_J'ai posté un OS dans la catégorie Harry Potter (qui s'appelle « Lithium ou Apprentissage » ) et je voudrais juste demander à ceux qui aiment bien aussi de le lire… c'est un vieux texte mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir quelques avis tout de même…_

_Sinon ,je vais essayer de publier un OS le jour de noël mais il faut que j'arrive à le finir pour ça…_

_Bref, à très vite et passez un bon reveillon les gens !!!!_

_Bisous !_

_Lilys_


	27. Douche

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: Alors... Drame, policier, psychologie, romance, nyan nyan etc...

Pairing: ça y est, c'est définitif, **Yoshiki/Miyavi**

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Me revoilou!_

_Désolée du retard._

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 27:_** Douche:**_

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis de nombreuses heures et éclairait assez puissament Tokyo de se rayons encore chaud de l'été qui venait à peine de s'achever. Il pénétra consencieusement à travers la fenêtre de l'appartement d'un certain Miyavi qui, épuisé, avait finit par s'endormir sur son canapé fluo. Un gémissement plaintif résonna dans la pièce alors que la lumière, trop vive au goût du jeune homme, venait de le réveiller de façon fort peu délicate. Il papillonna lourdement des yeux, les paupières encores lourdes de sommeil et bouffies par toutes les larmes qu'il avait versé durant la nuit.

Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il faisait ici avant que sa mémoire ne se rafraîchisse bien trop vite... de nouvelles larmes menacèrent de perler aux coins de ses yeux.

D'un geste rageur, il les chassa rapidement et se leva.

Il sentait parfaitement stupide, totalement inutile...

Ses trop longues réflexions de la veille l'avaient amenées à la conclusion que son immense bêtise l'avait probablement amené à perdre Yoshiki et ce, définitivement. Et cette simple idée lui paraisait inconcevable, totalement intolérable, lui déchirant le coeur bien plus sûrement que ne l'auraient fait une centaine de poignard, le labourant avec une ferveur que seule la haine et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même pouvait provoquer.

Il avait mal, tout simplement. Plus mal que jamais.

Si Yoshiki l'abandonnait réellement... à quoi allait-il bien pouvoir s'accrocher? Comment survivre sans sa bouée de sauvetage? Comment continuer sans Lui?

Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres et c'est un peu comme un zombie qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla machinalement et rentra dans la cabine de douche avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude d'un geste presque rageur.

L'eau brûlante l'innonda, faisant violemment rougir sa peau et il supporta la douleur sans broncher durant de longues secondes avant de se décider à rajouter un peu d'eau froide.

Il laissa l'onde couler sur sa peau meurtrie sans réagir, s'appuyant nonchalemment contre le mur avec ses mains, la tête ostensiblement baissée vers le sol et ses cheveux désormais trempés lui collant au visage. Sa vue était de nouveau brouillée par les larmes qui menaçaient encore de couler.

Il avait tellement mal...

Le bien être qu'il avait ressentit au près de Yoshiki encore quelques jours auparavant semblait s'être dissipé à tout jamais et une peur terrible, telle qu'il n'en avait encore jamais connu, s'insinua sournoisement en lui... peur de ses sentiments... peur de lui même... peur de l'avenir...

Il resta un temps indéterminé sous cette douche à la fois brûlante et glacée, des dizaines de minutes, peut-être même des heures... Immobile, sans se sentir la force de bouger, les yeux douloureusement clos.

Et puis, enfin, il arrêta l'eau.

Durant quelques longues minutes encore, il resta dans la cabine, le dos contre le mur, soupirant lassement avant d'enfin se décider à sortir.

D'un geste machinal, il attrappa une serviette et se s'épongea maladroitement les cheveux, ne prenant même pas la peine de sécher son corps trempé, traversant son appartement totalement nu en ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de toute l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son passage.

Arrivé dans sa chambre sans trop savoir comment, il se laissa simplement choire sur son lit, s'étallant de tout son long sur la couette qui fut rapidement trempée elle aussi. Il fixa le plafond d'un regard vide sans réellement le voir, frissonnant un peu. Il avait froid mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il s'en fouttait même carrément, ses sombres pensées occupant entièrement son attention en continuant à s'égarer encore et encore sur les évènements de ses dernières heures.

Peu à peu, ses paupières se clorent et il sombra finalement dans un lourd sommeil sans rêve, toujours nu sur son lit humide.

Durant de longues heures, il dormit, comme si son esprit voulait se déconnecter de la réalité, comme s'il ne voulait plus réfléchir encore, plus jamais...

Mais son repos fut soudainement troublé, interrompu par des coups de sonnettes qui se répètaient inlassablement.

Miyavi ouvrit péniblement les yeux, un peu perdu pendant quelques secondes alors que le bruit strident résonnait dans tout l'appartement. En bougonnant, il enfila rapidement un boxer avant de se diriger vers l'entrée en titubant quelque peu.

La sonnerie continuait à se faire entendre encore et encore, exaspérant le jeune homme qui ouvrit enfin.

-Salut.

-...Yoshiki...

-----

_Nan ze suis pas sadique pourquoi? _

_Bref, je vais essayer de mettre rapidement le prochain chapitre..._

_Bisous les gens!_

_Lilys_


	28. Toi

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite!)

Genre: Alors... Drame, policier, psychologie, romance, nyan nyan etc...

Pairing: ça y est, c'est définitif, **Yoshiki/Miyavi**

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Gomeeeeeeen!!! Je n'ai pas mis à jour depuis une éternité!!! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée et je n'ai aucune excuse!!!!_

_De plus, je tenais à tous vous remercier vraiment car cette fic à atteint les 100 reviews, c'est une première pour moi et ça me touche beaucoup!_

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vais essayer de reprendre rapidement un rythme d'update normal (avec un peu de chance, j'aurai bouclé cette fic en un an pile! )_

Chapitre 28:_** Toi:**_

-Je peux entrer?

Miyavi s'écarta machinalement pour le laisser passer.

-Joli appart. commenta désinvoltement Yoshiki.

Miyavi le regarda entrer chez lui, ne prononçant pas le moindre mot avant de refermer la porte d'un geste quasi mécanique. Il avait presque l'impression de rêver... ou bien était-ce un cauchemard? C'était impossible, _il_ ne pouvait pas être réellement ici...

-Tu me fais visiter? demanda le blond gentiement.

Le plus jeune sortit de sa torpeur et acquiésça vaguement, guidant Yoshiki dans son appartement. Il se sentait totalement perdu, ses pensées tourbillonnant à toute vitesse dans sa tête... Pourquoi était-il là? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore fait d'allusion à leur "conversation" de la veille? Pourquoi restait-il lui-même à demi-nu devant l'autre homme?... une minute... _à demi-nu_?

Miyavi rougit brusquement à cette constatation, ayant totalement oublié qu'il était en tout et pour tout vêtu d'un simple boxer...

-Hum... je, je reviens... baragouina-t-il vivement avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il s'appuya en soupirant contre la porte, se sentant encore plus perdu (et stupide) qu'il y a quelques heures. Il ne comprenait décidemment plus rien à ce qu'il se passait et se sentait, en prime, totalement ridicule...

De nouveaux soupirs franchirent ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'habillait à la hâte, décidant de mettre son cerveau en mode "off" du moins pour quelques instants. La confrontation était de toute façon imminente, à quoi bon continuer à se prendre ainsi la tête?

Finalement, après quelques minutes, il prit son courage à deux mains, une grande inspiration et rouvrit la porte pour rejoindre Yoshiki qu'il trouva assis sur son canapé, l'attendant patiemment. Le plus âgé lui jeta un coup d'oeil quand il pénétra dans la pièce, le détaillant rapidement d'un regard en s'abstenant de tout commentaire. Miyavi intercepta ce regard et en fut troublé mais se contenta de détourner les yeux, sentant la boule dans sa gorge grossir un peu plus.

-Tu, tu veux quelque chose? demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu étranglée.

Le blond acquiésça d'un simple signe de tête, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Heu... whisky? Vodka?

-Toi.

-Hein?

-Viens ici, il faut qu'on parle.

Miyavi déglutit péniblement mais il ne pouvait pas reculer alors, il accepta malgré lui l'invitation de l'autre homme à le rejoindre, s'asseyant à côté de lui sur son propre canapé.

Yoshiki semblait terriblement las et il poussa un long soupir avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, s'apprêtant à parler.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pourquoi je sens que je vais me faire lyncher? Non seulement j'update pas mais quand je le fais, je vous mets un chapitre où il ne se passe rien... Hum, bref... Promis, la suite viendra rapidement (avant la fin de la semaine normalement)._

_Bisous et un pitit message quand même onegai?_


	29. Sentiments

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite même si ça se précise de plus en plus...)

Genre: Alors... Drame, policier, psychologie, romance, nyan nyan etc...

Pairing: ça y est, c'est définitif, **Yoshiki/Miyavi**

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Kikoo!_

_Bon, je sais, j'avais dit que j'updaterai plus rapidement... mais que voulez-vous, mes préparatifs pour mon voyage au Japon me prennent beaucoup de temps... gèrer les discutions avec Los Angeles pour le pack X Japan, récupérer les autres places de concerts, les billets d'avion ect... bref, ça demande beaucoup de temps mais ça y est, tout est prêt, je pars voir X japan au Tokyo Dome!!!! nyappy_

_Bref, sur ce, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je vous livre la suite pas très intéressante mais bon... _

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 29:_** Sentiments:**_

-Pardonne-moi.

Miyavi sursauta à ces mots qui venaient de rompre le silence. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça... Il avait pensé que Yoshiki lui aurait forcément passé un savon pour avoir été aussi stupide, ou qu'il lui aurait dit que tout était définitivement fini entre eux alors que rien n'avait réellement vraiment commencé... ou pire encore... qu'il retire son "je t'aime"...

Mais pas qu'il s'excuse!

-Je suis désolé. reprit Yoshiki.

-Dé, désolé?! balbutia lamentablement le plus jeune.

-Oui. Pardon Miyavi.

-... je comprends pas... souffla-t-il, totalement perdu. Yoshiki... tu, tu ne me détestes pas?

-Hein?! Mais pourquoi te détesterais-je?

-Parce que... je suis vraiment stupide...

Un nouveau silence suivit cet "aveu" murmuré. Ils semblaient tous deux un peu gênés et perdus, ne comprenant pas forcément ce que voulait dire l'autre.

-Tu n'es pas stupide. souffla finalement l'aîné après quelques instants.

-Si... je 'nai pas compris.

-Compris quoi?

-Que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal et que... que...

-Que?

Miyavi prit une grande inspiration et puis il releva la tête et ancra son regard à celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Que moi aussi, je t'aime. finit-il dans un murmure.

Le coeur de Yoshiki sembla prêt à exploser à cette déclaration. Il avait confié ses sentiments au jeune musicien sans y avoir réfléchi, c'était venu comme ça, il avait eu besoin de lui dire... et puis, il avait eu peur...

Peur que Miyavi ne le repousse.

Peur qu'il le fuit.

Peur que ça ne soit pas réciproque...

Mais il répondait apparement positivement à son amour et c'était la première fois, depuis des années, que quelqu'un semblait réellement l'aimer...

-Miyavi... souffla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Oh Miyavi, pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé!

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé! s'indigna le jeune homme.

-Si. Je t'ai abandonné en te laissant partir. Je t'ai abandonné en oubliant de te dire que j'avais parlé de toi à Gackt et Sugizo alors que tu es le principal intéressé. Je t'ai abandonné en t'ayant laissé croire que je n'avais pas confiance en toi... alors que tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance... Miyavi, je t'aime tellement...

Le brun écoutait toute la tirade sans l'interrompre, sentant les larmes lui venir. Il se sentait terriblement coupable et de plus en plus stupide, plus que jamais. Mais au fond, il était rassuré...

Yoshiki ne semblait pas vouloir retirer ses paroles.

Mieux encore, il les appuyait farouchement!

N'y tenant plus, il se jeta dans ses bras.

-Yoshiki! sanglota-t-il doucement en se laissant emprisonner dans la tendre étreinte que lui offrait volontiers son aîné. Kami-sama, Yoshiki... je, je suis tellement désolé d'avoir douté... pardonne-moi d'être aussi stupide Yoshiki...

-Tu es loin d'être stupide. souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux.

-Si, je suis stupide! Et stupidement amoureux d'un homme beaucoup trop bien pour moi... finit-il à voix basse.

Yoshiki le repoussa un peu et redressa d'un doigt son menton, le forçant de nouveau à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne te mérite pas Miyavi. lui dit-il doucement.

Et, tendrement, il vint souder ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser d'une infinie délicatesse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, ça y est, c'est officiel, ils sont amoureux et ils se le sont avoué... roh,si 'est pas meugnon! (comment ça c'est de la guimauve? Wi je sais et alors?! )_

_Bref, j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour la fic que j'écris en collaboration avec Valiré: _Les larmes de la lune_. On se donne beaucoup de mal pour écrire cette histoire plutôt complexe concernant hide et X japan avec plein d'autres persos aussi et, si vous aimez bien nos textes, on apprécierait beaucoup quelques reviews supplémentaires!!_

_Merci à tous et à pluches!_

_Lilys_


	30. Avec toi

Titre: **Los Angeles mon amour**

Rating: M (mais pas tout de suite même si ça se précise de plus en plus...)

Genre: Alors... Drame, policier, psychologie, romance, nyan nyan etc...

Pairing: ça y est, c'est définitif, **Yoshiki/Miyavi**

Disclaimer: Les bôôôs bishos ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs) et n'appartiennent qu'à eux même, rien qu'à eux!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Hello tout l'monde!_

_Rah, c'est fou ce que j'ai du mal à la finir cette fic! ça fait deux semaines que j'essaye de boucler les deux derniers chapitres mais y a pas moyen, j'y arrive pas... Enfin bon, je vais pas vous pénaliser pour ça vu que j'ai encore un peu d'avance alors je vous offre un nouveau chapitre!_

_Bisous les gens et bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 30:_** Aveec toi:**_

Pendant de longues minutes, un silence règna dans l'appartement du jeune tokyoïte. Mais ce silence n'était ni triste ni pesant, non, _ce_ silence respirait la quiétude et le bonheur. C'était terriblement apaisant.

Sur le canapé, deux hommes enlacés semblaient se refuser à briser le silence et aucun mot ne leur échappait. De toutes façons, leurs lèvres étaient pour l'instant bien trop occupées à se découvrir mutuellement pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre...

Les baisers se succédaient donc inlassablement comme autant de preuves de leurs tendres et puissants sentiments, tellement forts que leurs deux coeurs semblaient prêts à exploser sous la douceur de chacun de leurs effleurements.

Et puis, tout doucement, il cessèrent de s'embrasser et restèrent encore silencieux de longues minutes, front contre front, les yeux clos en savourant simplement la proximité de l'autre.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué... souffla finalement le plus jeune.

Yoshiki n'esquissa qu'un vague sourire pour toute réponse, ses yeux toujours délicatement clos. La boule de bonheur qui semblait coincée dans sa gorge l'empêchait d'arriver à réellement parler... Il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi heureux.

-Merci d'être venu. ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

-J'ai pris le premier avion. avoua finalement Yoshiki d'une voix quelque peu erraillée.

-Je m'en suis douté. Tu es complètement fou.

-Possible...

-Tu dois être épuisé.

-C'est pas grave.

-ça l'est pour moi.

Le blond sourit de nouveau, totalement attendri par la lueur légèrement inquiète qu'il décelait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

-Je vais bien. souffla-t-il pour le rassurer.

-Je sais... mais...

-Mais?

-Tu as fait tout se trajet... tout ça pour moi alors,forcément...

-Forcément?

-... je... je me sens un peu coupable... termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Et nouveau sourire attendri du côté de Yoshiki. Décidemment, il ne se pensait pas capable d'éprouver une telle tendresse pour quelqu'un...

-Bien. déclara-t-il. Je vais aller me reposer alors... enfin, si tu veux bien m'héberger? finit-il avec un petit air mutin.

-Je serais fou de te laisser partir.

Cette fois, l'aîné eut un grand éclat de rire et se décida finalement à se lever, prenant rapidement la direction de la chambre.

-Je peux dormir dans ton lit? demanda-t-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse, Miyavi se leva à son tour et lui prit la main, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chambre.

-A une condition. fit-il finalement.

-Laquelle?

-Je dors avec toi!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Encore rien de très concret et de la guimauve à foison... et c'est pas fini _

_Bref, un tit mot si le coeur vous en dit!_

_B'zous!_

_Lilys_


End file.
